Not His Type?
by sarahw1984
Summary: After New Directions lose Nationals in NYC, Kurt has problems with his boyfriend. Meanwhile David Karofsky is determined to come out and make the love of his life proud of him. Eventual Kurtofsky with some Klaine, Brittana and others.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: After a very long hiatus from writing fanfiction, my love for all things Kurtofsky, a slow day at work and Lolee Ann's fantastic __**Bittersweet**__ has encouraged me to have another go. Not sure how this will go or how frequently I'll update as I am doing a PhD and have a lot of work commitments but we'll see... I'm based in the UK so I'm a few weeks behind a lot of you on Season 2 of __**Glee**__ so I may be going way off-cannon and into AU territory but I don't know so please, no spoilers in your reviews – if you are, indeed, so kind as to review._

_This is set after the end of Season 2 and features eventual Kurtofsky as well as other relationships, including Brittana and Klaine (but only for a bit). Kurtofsky is the main one though._

**Not His Type?**

**Chapter One**

"Hi! You've reached Blaine's voicemail. I can't take your call right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Kurt sighed and hung up. He had asked Blaine to keep his phone free after the show so that he could call him and tell him how New Directions had done. Of course, if they had won then he wouldn't have minded so much. He'd be too busy celebrating to worry about his boyfriend and what he was up to. As it turned out, though, they had come second and right now, all Kurt wanted to do was have Blaine tell him it was all OK and that he was a star regardless. Blaine, however, either had his phone switched off or he was chatting to someone else.

"Never mind," Kurt mumbled. "I'll try again later."

Kurt wasn't too surprised that they hadn't won. While their act had been good, the lesbian kiss in the middle of it had been something of a scene-stealer. Kurt was positive the judges could remember little about their act after the point during _Pretending_ when Santana burst into tears and kissed Brittany as if her life depended on it. Now, sitting in the dressing room, taking off their stage make up, Kurt smiled as he watched Santana gaze lovingly at the pretty blonde girl. He'd had suspicions ever since he'd heard Santana was "dating" Dave Karofsky. He knew Santana well enough to know she wouldn't act as someone's beard unless there was something in it for her. At first he thought it was just an attempt to become prom queen. But when the "couple" were still together after prom, he had begun to suspect that Santana wasn't the only beard in the relationship.

He sighed again, wondering if he would ever find love as passionate as that which Santana obviously felt for Brittany. He adored Blaine and they had so much fun together but Blaine didn't really do romance and everything with him was so meticulously planned that it was hard to feel anything so uncontrollable as passion. He watched Santana as she whispered something to Brit before kissing her lovingly on the forehead. "I just need to make a quick call," he heard her say as she pulled out her phone and walked out of the dressing room.

"'sup, Lopez?" Dave answered the phone to his so-called girlfriend. "How'd the competition go?"

"Oh, we lost," Santana replied bluntly. "But that's not why I'm calling. I'm breaking up with you."

Dave chuckled, "You don't beat around the bush, do you? Did you come out or something?"

"I kissed Brittany in front of the whole Glee club and a large number of New Yorkers so, yeah... I came out."

Dave was quiet. He was a bit jealous that Santana clearly had bigger balls than he did. He was still angry with himself for running out on Kurt at prom. More than jealousy though was fear. If Santana was out of the closet, how long before people guessed that he'd been in there with her?

Santana seemed to understand this. "I'm not going to tell anyone your secret, you know. I'm not a very nice person, but you never told anyone about me. And I know what you're going through. It's scary. I mean, I only came out because I was so caught up in the moment that it just felt right, you know? I still need to tell my parents. That terrifies me but I know I've got Brittany now, no matter what, and that makes it feel... better."

"So you won't tell anyone I'm...?"

"No. If anyone says anything I'll tell them I was just using you and that you didn't know. It's your secret to tell. Not mine."

"Thanks, Lopez." Relief surged through Dave. He needed to come to terms with himself before he could tell other people, that much he knew. That was why he had ran out on Kurt at prom. How could he tell others that he was... like that, when he couldn't even tell himself he was... like that?

"You never know, this could be a good thing," Santana mused. "I mean, you're single again. Could be a good time to tell young Master Hummel that you're head over heels in love with him..." Dave could sense her sly smile. She knew that he would be flushing a deep scarlet right about now. And he was.

"He's got a boyfriend," was all that Dave said.

"Maybe so... Anyway, I wanna gets back to my girl. See you round, Karofsky." Santana hung up.

Dave seriously regretted telling Santana about his feelings for Kurt. He gazed blankly at the phone in his hand as he remembered the conversation in which she had wheedled it out of him. He had tried to hide Kurt's identity as he'd told her about someone in school that he had liked since Freshman year, but subtlety wasn't one of Dave's strong points and Santana had guessed almost instantly.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Dave muttered to himself. "He's got a boyfriend and I'm not his type."

_A/N: So, it's just a short-ish introductory chapter really, but I'd be interested to know what people think. Not sure when the next update will be – hopefully within a week._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Very slow work day so I decided to do Chapter Two. Thanks for the kind reviews so far. This chapter is a bit more substantial. Klaine will have to last a little while longer as it's kind of a major plot point but our boys will get there in the end! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!_

**Not His Type?**

**Chapter Two**

The last two weeks of school had been torture for Kurt. Firstly, because of exams, he had hardly been able to see Blaine. They had only met up once since Kurt's return from New York and that had been somewhat awkward:

"I thought you were going to keep your phone free so I could ring you after the competition..." Kurt had hated that he'd sounded whiney.

Blaine had swept this aside as he did with everything. "I was just so nervous for you that I felt sick," he'd explained. "And then Wes asked if I wanted to go the cinema and I forgot to switch my phone back on afterwards. I rang you straight away as soon as I realised."

Kurt had refrained from pointing out that Blaine hadn't realised this until the next day. Kurt wasn't jealous that Blaine had been to the cinema with another boy. He trusted Blaine implicitly. His problem was that if it had been Blaine at Nationals then nothing, not even a half price sale at Forever 21, could have torn him away from his phone. But Blaine was bad at romance, he admitted this himself. Perhaps he had figured that, since Kurt had had his friends around him, he wouldn't need to speak to Blaine that badly. It wasn't as if Kurt had been alone.

The last two weeks of school had also been iffy because of the Bully Whips. Kurt had assumed this club would be disbanded once Santana failed to become Prom Queen. However, it wasn't that simple. Principal Figgins saw it as a valid way to keep bullying down and so had insisted it remain operational. This in itself hadn't been a problem for Kurt. He quite enjoyed not being picked on as he walked through the school but he had also quite enjoyed Dave's company as the bigger boy had made it his personal mission to protect Kurt. After prom, though, Dave had escorted Kurt to lessons more and more infrequently, leaving him with Santana or one of the others instead. On the rare occasion he did escort Kurt, he kept as quiet as possible, only muttering "OK," as Kurt apologised for pressuring him to come out. Kurt missed him. He had enjoyed their burgeoning friendship but now felt he could only blame himself for its premature demise.

Glee had also not been as fun. As well as the crushing disappointment of not winning Nationals, Rachel was irritating everyone by blaming every member except for herself and Finn. Mercedes had confided in Kurt that she thought Rachel was more annoyed that Brittany and Santana had stolen her limelight. No one had noticed that she and Finn were back together until they were getting off the plane coming home. Her grand romantic finale had been stolen and she was not happy. Tensions were running high and Kurt was just glad that they now had six weeks of summer to diffuse before all getting together again. He could always make sure he was out when Rachel visited Finn at home.

On the very last day of term, though, something happened to both cheer Kurt up and freak him out. It was locker clear-out time and Kurt went to open his. As soon as the door swung open, he spied it.

The wedding topper.

The wedding topper Karofs- David had stolen from him all those months ago. He picked it up and realised there was a note underneath. Unfolding it, his breath caught in his throat as he read it.

_Kurt,_

_I'm not sure why I took this from you. I think I just wanted something of yours. You probably understand why better than I do. I shouldn't have taken it._

_I'm sorry._

Kurt might be a bit on the innocent side but he had a pretty good idea why the jock might have just wanted something of his. Since Dave had kissed him in the locker room, Kurt had suspected that the jock might be confused by more than just his sexuality. He idly wondered whether he should tell Blaine but decided against it. Blaine could get slightly jealous at times and since Kurt was confident that he felt nothing for David there seemed little point in causing fuss over nothing. He wanted to be David's friend. Perhaps he still could be. Just because David might have feelings for him now didn't mean he couldn't get over them and just be friends. He put the wedding topper, the note and the rest of his locker contents into his bag and left school for another summer.

ooo

Dave sat in his truck in the school parking lot, wondering what to do. He had found out the combination for Kurt's locker simply by watching him open it. After making a note of it, he had gone to his last class of the day, excusing himself early by feigning illness. Opening the locker, he had put in the wedding topper and note before heading out of the school. Within moments he regretted leaving the note. What if one of Kurt's friends saw it? At least he hadn't signed his name. Anyway, it was too late to go back. The final bell was about to ring and classes would be letting out. He didn't want to get caught raiding Kurt's locker.

He looked in the rear view mirror, seeing Kurt exiting the school. He suddenly found it difficult to swallow. The boy was wearing skin tight jeans with boots and a long light sweater. His hair was perfectly groomed and he just looked, well, beautiful.

Dave thought back to the first time he ever saw Kurt Hummel.

It had been the Freshman orientation assembly. He was sat with Azimio, Hudson and Puckerman listening to them talk about girls as he made a half-hearted effort to join in. He didn't understand his lack of interest in the opposite sex. He assumed he was just a late bloomer but, if he was truly honest, the thought of kissing or touching a girl seemed a bit gross. Not that he would ever tell these guys that. They'd think he was weird.

Then, all of a sudden, his stomach did a back flip. A beautiful creature had just waltzed into the hall, dressed impeccably stylishly and with a face to die for. Dave felt a rush of blood to his face and, well, elsewhere, only to be crushed when Azimio guffawed, "How faggy do you want to get?" Puckerman and Hudson both laughed and with a shock David realised that the beautiful thing in front of him that was making him harder than he had ever been in his life was, in fact a boy.

Clamping his orientation folder over his groin to hide his growing problem, he joined in the laughter. The boy looked round, muttering, "Neanderthals," before shooting an appraising look at Hudson with those amazing eyes. David couldn't tell if they were green or blue.

"Watch out, fellas," Azimio cried. "You might catch the gay off that one." The boys all laughed, David included. No, he hadn't "caught the gay." He was just confused because the boy looked so much like a pretty girl.

David laughed bitterly at this memory of how he'd tried to convince himself of his normality when, in the secret of his own bedroom, Kurt was all he thought about. He daydreamed about him, he thought about taking him on a date, walking hand in hand in the park, making out in the cinema, he imagined what he'd look like naked, he even thought about him when he masturbated. Christ! He'd even kissed the boy – even if that hadn't gone completely to plan. In his head, in the seconds leading up to that kiss, he'd figured the passion of the fight could turn into romantic passion, that Kurt would return the kiss and acknowledge that he had loved David as long as David had loved him. David believed this even as Kurt told him he wasn't his type, even as Kurt slung insult after insult at him. So when Kurt pushed David away, David felt completely crushed.

And now Kurt had a boyfriend and David's chance had slipped by. Or had it? Maybe Kurt was only with Hair Gel because he was the only other openly gay guy he knew? David pondered this. Maybe if he were to come out, Kurt would see he had other options. Or at least be proud of him. To know Kurt felt something positive about him – _anything _positive about him – would be a bonus.

"I'm still not ready though," Dave announced to his steering wheel. The steering wheel didn't reply but Dave felt sure it was mocking him.

He looked out of the driver side window and saw Kurt climbing into his Escalade. The smaller boy hadn't noticed him.

Maybe, thought Dave, maybe I'm not ready to come out, but maybe I can work towards it. An idea was forming.

He pulled out his phone and dialled the one person who could help him right now.

"Santana? I need a favour. Can you give me Kurt's number?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you to all of you who've taken the time to review so far. This might be the last update until the weekend as I have a lot on now but we'll see how I go..._

_This is the last of the "introductory" chapters. I'll probably get on to more proper plot in Chapter Four._

**Not His Type?**

**Chapter Three**

Kurt lay curled up on his bed clutching a scatter cushion close to his chest. It was nine o'clock on a Friday evening – the first night of summer vacation – and he was home alone. Rachel and Finn had gone out a couple of hours ago and when he had called Mercedes, she had told him she had a date with Sam, who she'd been tentatively seeing since prom. "Speaking of dates, I thought you'd be seeing Blaine tonight?" The question cut through Kurt like a knife because, to be frank, so had he.

"But we've got all summer to see each other," Blaine had cried. "What's so important about tonight, Kurt?"

"Nothing!" Why did Blaine always manage to make him sound whiney? "It's just that we haven't seen each other properly for ages and tonight's the first night we've had a chance. I just thought you'd rather spend it with me than the Warblers."

"It's just one party, Kurt. And I'm sorry that you're not invited but you don't know the guy who's hosting it. I can't just bring you along. He never said to bring you." Blaine said this so matter-of-factly that it stung.

"Oh well, as you say, we have the rest of the summer." Kurt wondered why Blaine couldn't have just asked the host whether or not he could bring his boyfriend but, apparently, that hadn't crossed Blaine's mind. Typical. Kurt decided to play a bit hard to get. "Although I'm helping my dad quite a bit over the summer. Not sure how free I'll be. Anyway, enjoy your party!"

That had been an hour-and-a-half ago. Since then Kurt hadn't heard from Blaine at all except for one text message that suggested, via some serious spelling issues, that his boyfriend was drunk as a lord. Kurt sighed. He could probably expect a drunk and very unromantic phone call at around one in the morning. He made a mental note to put his phone on silent before he went to sleep.

As he thought about Blaine, Kurt fought back the tears. He loved Blaine, he did. He just wasn't sure he was _in _love with him. Blaine was like a friend and mentor. A wise gay sage who wore far too much hair gel. Kurt had a strong suspicion that he'd made up his romantic attachment to the handsome Warbler simply because he was the only other openly gay guy he knew and he was so desperate for a boyfriend. Kurt wanted romance, passion and excitement. Blaine brought lectures, hand-holding and about as much excitement as low fat cocoa. And while kissing Blaine wasn't an unpleasant experience, Kurt couldn't really deny that he wasn't _hugely _attracted to the other boy. Yes, he was handsome and quite stylish if you ignored his hair (which Kurt tried to do as much as possible) but he wasn't Kurt's type. Kurt liked jocks. Big athletic guys who were ruggedly handsome and no threat to Kurt in the fashion stakes. He'd had a crush on Finn for years (although it made him somewhat nauseous to remember that now) and he'd liked Sam. Blaine just didn't fulfil the criteria, which was probably why Kurt had never wanted to go further than kissing and a bit of above-the-clothes touching. Of course, if Blaine was to sweep into the room, pin Kurt against the wall and plant a deep, passionate kiss on him, that might change things. But Blaine was so polite. _Too _polite. He'd break up their make out sessions to ask Kurt if it was OK to put his hand _there_. The first time, Kurt had appreciated the gesture. It had seemed sweet. The sixth and seventh time? It was just tiresome. Kurt knew he should really break up with Blaine, that he wasn't being fair to either of them, but he liked the company and was so scared of being alone again that he kept telling himself that things would change, that he'd learn to accept Blaine's unromantic nature, or that Blaine would develop some passion.

It was hard being one of the only two gay guys he knew. It wasn't as if he lived in New York or San Francisco where he'd be able to find another boyfriend with little trouble. No. If he finished with Blaine he was alone again.

It suddenly struck him that he actually knew three gay guys, including himself. Except, of course, one of them wasn't out yet. His mind wandered to that kiss in the locker room. Yes, it had been the worst first kiss ever in the history of first kisses, but it had certainly been passionate. It amused him to think that David Karofsky could teach Blaine a thing or two about passion. Passion was all about letting go – abandoning everything for the sake of the moment – and that was what Dave had done when he kissed him. Dave hadn't thought about consequences or about what would happen if someone walked in. He hadn't _asked _Kurt if it was OK. He had just gone with what felt right to him in that moment. And that was something Blaine never did. The kiss was so clear in Kurt's memory. He could still feel Dave's lips, hot and dry, crushed against his own. The sound of the whimper Dave made as he realised he had given into his hidden desires. _That _was passion. Even if Kurt hadn't wanted or enjoyed the kiss, it was more akin to what he wanted from a boyfriend than Blaine's polite affections. David was like Mr. Rochester, Kurt thought wryly, except he had his secret locked in the closet rather than the attic.

Kurt was brought up short when he realised he was fantasising about David Karofsky. Not only that, but he was also quite turned on. Kurt groaned. He could not and would not think of Dave like that. David was a friend these days, an acquaintance really. No, what Kurt needed to do was work on his relationship with Blaine, try to get it working again. If he could do that then he would not need to fantasise about tall, built jocks who were not chubby at all and he actually quite liked the sweatiness and...

"Stop it, Kurt!" He had to be firm with himself. His mind was too prone to wander. That was his problem. He was living in a fantasy world and that was why he was dissatisfied with Blaine. If he could get a grip he'd soon see that Blaine was perfect boyfriend material.

The phone rang. He didn't recognise the number. Perhaps it was Blaine calling from a friend's phone.

"Hello?"

There was a intake of breath at the other end before, "Hi, Kurt? This is Dave, um, Dave Karofsky."

ooo

Dave had been forced to endure five minutes of teasing from Santana before she had given him Kurt's number. He didn't mind though. Despite everything, he and his former beard were very fond of each other. During the course of their fake relationship they hadn't wanted to kiss, touch or do anything remotely physical with each other so whenever they had spent time together they had sought privacy so that no one would wonder why they didn't make any contact. During these times together, they had talked about everything – their shared experience in the closet, their fears about coming out, their hopes for the future, Santana's feelings for Brittany and, eventually, Dave's for Kurt. There was camaraderie there and they both knew they would stay friends for life – even if the majority of their conversations involved poking fun at each other.

"So are you going to ask him out?" Santana had asked once she'd stopped laughing.

"He's got a boyfriend," was David's stock reply. "I just want to talk to him. You've got Brittany now and I kinda miss talking to someone about all this... stuff."

"'Stuff' meaning you being a big 'ol ass bandit?"

That had been hours ago. Dave was now back home and staring at Kurt's number on his phone screen. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't want to sound completely lame. Dave wanted Kurt. He wanted to be his boyfriend. He wanted to kiss him (y'know with the kiss being returned this time). He wanted to do all those things he'd read about on the internet with him. But Kurt had a boyfriend already, someone to do all those things with – oh, God, he hoped Kurt hadn't done all those things with Hair Gel – and Dave was no homewrecker. He could never tell Kurt his feelings or try to make Kurt choose between them, but he could try to let Kurt know that he did have other options.

And that maybe Dave was his type after all.

Dave figured that Kurt would never see him as a potential boyfriend until he stopped having tea with fauns and came out of the closet and so Dave planned to do this... eventually. But he needed to be able to come out to himself first. His plan was to meet with Kurt over the summer and just talk, try to become more at ease with the idea of being... different. When he was at ease, he'd be able to admit it to himself and then to other people. Of course, at the same time, he'd be attempting to get to know Kurt and show him that he wasn't a complete dick who ran away every time the going got tough. Maybe then Kurt would realise that Dave was the guy for him. Not some private school pretty boy with too much hair product.

That was the plan, anyway.

Even if he didn't end up with Kurt, he thought, at least it would bring him closer to coming out. And he wanted to come out so badly. He was sick of the lies and the secrets and constantly having to watch his back. But he was so scared. Scared of what his friends would say, scared of his parents' reaction. He was scared of losing his social standing at school. It had been different for Santana. Most of the guys most likely to pick on her were too turned on by the idea of "hot lesbians" while others were too intimidated by her to say anything. Dave, on the other hand, didn't think the other jocks would appreciate finding out they'd been showering in front of someone who likes dudes for years. And he'd been so horrible to most people that he guessed they'd love the chance to rip him down. But, even so, all the lies were getting to him now. He hated pretending to find girls attractive, having to disappear at parties so he wouldn't get paired up, having to be mean about the one person he really cared about just for the sake of fitting in.

He wanted to stop hiding and work towards that goal and he just knew that Kurt Hummel could help him.

He dialled.

"Hello?" Kurt sounded expectant, like he had been waiting for someone to call.

Dave inhaled deeply, ready to take the plunge. "Hi, Kurt? This is Dave, um, Dave Karofsky."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers who've been kind enough to give their thoughts and opinions! I'm going to try for weekly updates as this fits in quite well with work but we'll see..._

_I've tried to write and re-write this chapter a few times and it always turned out to be fairly boring so I decided to skip ahead in the narrative a bit. So, this chapter takes place six weeks after Chapter 3, at the end of the summer vacation, just before they return to school._

**Not His Type?**

**Chapter Four**

The summer had flown over for Dave. The day after he had phone Kurt, they had met at a diner just outside of Lima. Kurt had agreed with Dave that hanging out with him might make the jock more comfortable to the point where he'd be able to come out to both himself and others. They had also agreed that this was not counselling or anything like that. Dave didn't want to start talking about his feelings or have Kurt lecture him on aspects of gay culture. No this was just two dudes hanging out. Two dudes who happened to be... that way inclined. Originally they had arranged to just see each other once a week but had found they had so much fun together that they had started meeting up two or three times a week and calling or texting each other almost every day. Kurt had even been round to Dave's house, with both of them figuring it might make it easier for Dave to tell his parents if they could see he had a gay friend.

They had been the best six weeks of Dave's life. Getting to spend so much time with Kurt was amazing, even if it was only as friends. On the fourth week, he had managed to refer to himself as gay. He had been so comfortable he hadn't even noticed himself say it. Kurt had been trying to convince him that he needed to watch_ The Wizard of Oz_ and he had been persistent to say the least. The last straw came when Kurt began to sing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" in an attempt to show Dave that it was, in fact, amazing.

"Freakin' hell, Kurt! I might be gay but I am not watching that damn film!"

Kurt had pulled him into an embrace so tight that Dave had barely been able to choke out, "What the hell, Kurt? What's this for?"

When Kurt explained what he'd said, Dave had been thrilled. "Sweet! I said I'm gay. Awesome!" Saying it out loud had made him feel lighter somehow and, with renewed confidence he had begun to plan telling his parents.

This he had done last night. He had chosen then to tell them simply because they were going away the next day to stay with friends for a long weekend. If it went badly, Dave reckoned he could use their time away to get his things together and find a new place to stay without them being around.

"Mom... Dad... Can we talk about something?" He had been so nervous as Paul and Martha had sat down on the sofas in the living room. They looked so concerned, so worried. Their love for him was written all over their faces and Dave couldn't work out if that made it easier or harder.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he decided to put it bluntly, "I'm gay."

He had opened his eyes to see his mother hurling herself towards him and pulling him into an embrace even tighter than Kurt's. "Oh, Davey, honey, I'm so glad you told us at last!"

"At last?" Dave spluttered. "You knew?" He looked over his mother's shoulder to his father and met his smiling eyes.

"We knew." Paul Karofsky was not normally given to big displays of emotion but on this occasion he flashed his son a beaming smile. "When your son's on the school football and hockey teams in a town like this where sport is religion, and he never brings home a girl, you get suspicious. When you started picking on Burt Hummel's son it made it clearer for us. We'd never brought you up to be homophobic so we guessed that you bullying him came from something deeper. And when you started dating that Santana girl, well, let's just say that confirmed it."

"How did me dating a girl confirm I was gay?"

Dave's mother finally released him from the hug. "Davey," she laughed, "no boy dates a girl who looks like that and doesn't try to sneak her into his bedroom. No boy dates a girl who looks like that and gets home from dates _before _curfew. And, anyway, I saw her kissing that Pierce girl outside the seven-eleven a few days ago so my guess is you were each other's beards?"

Dave didn't even want to know where his mom had discovered the term "beards" so he just left it hanging.

"Is the Hummel boy your, um, your boyfriend now then?" Paul asked gruffly. "He's been round here a few times now I've noticed."

"No." Dave interjected quickly. "He's just a friend. A good friend now. He's been helping me gear myself up to coming out. Speaking of which, I'm not ready to come out to everyone in school yet. Can we keep this just between ourselves until I am ready?"

Dave's parents had agreed to this term and had promised him their love and support. Dave had been unable to believe how well it had gone and he wondered why the hell he hadn't told them before. Later that evening he had sent Kurt a quick message.

_Did it! They were awesome about it! Said they already knew! :)_

_I'm so happy for you! :) Am I still coming over tomorrow evening?_

_As long as you still want to._

_Of course I still want to, silly! We need to celebrate!_

And now here Dave was, waiting for Kurt to arrive so that they could celebrate him being out to his parents. The doorbell rang and Dave went to get it. Kurt was standing there looking like the sexiest thing Dave had ever seen in his life. He wished so hard that this was a date but knew that he could never have Kurt like that. He had wonderful, amazing _Blaine_ (what sort of name was that anyway?) and he wouldn't look twice at Dave romantically.

ooo

"Congratulations on coming out!" Kurt beamed at the larger teen.

"Thanks," Dave smiled back, closing the door behind the singer. "I've got a long way to go though. Mom and Dad agreed to keep it a secret for now. Y'know... Until I'm ready to tell people at school."

"It's a good start though. You can be yourself at home now and that's really important."

"I know, I know." Kurt plopped himself down on the Karofsky's sofa while Dave asked, "Can I get you a drink?"

"A coffee would be great if that's OK?"

"Sure," replied Dave, heading off to the kitchen.

Kurt watched him go, reflecting on how brilliant the last six weeks had been. He had such a great time with Dave. They had a surprising amount in common. _Wizard of Oz _aside, they liked a lot of the same films and music. They both shared a love of fishing and camping and both wanted to travel to Europe one day. Even their differences (of which there were many) seemed to complement each other. Kurt liked Dave. He _really _liked Dave. He liked Dave a lot more than he should considering he was dating Blaine.

Blaine was still around and as unromantic as ever, although Kurt hadn't told Dave about these problems. He hadn't wanted to distract Dave from the goal of coming out and he was slightly embarrassed to admit that he had thrown himself at the first gay man he could find without actually checking to see if he had feelings for him first. Blaine had topped things off nicely the other night by once again telling Kurt that he wasn't sexy. Kurt had briefly toyed with the idea of telling Blaine that the last few times they had made out he had been imagining Dave. Instead he had asked Blaine, "If you don't think I'm sexy, why are you with me?"

"You don't have to find someone sexy to love them, Kurt. Sex isn't everything."

A few weeks ago, Kurt might have agreed with him. Kurt had never wanted sex, wanting romance and love instead but recently sex, passion and romance had become so linked that he felt it was impossible to be in love with someone without them. He thought about sex with Dave on an almost daily basis. He knew that, with Dave, it wouldn't just be sex, it would be making love. But it would be passionate too. He knew as well that Dave would be romantic. Despite his hyper masculine exterior, Dave was sweet and thoughtful. A week ago, the jock had seen an article on _Wicked_ on a website. He had printed it out and brought it to Kurt on their next da- on their next outing, telling Kurt he'd seen it and thought he'd like to read it. Whenever Kurt saw Dave his stomach did flip-flops and anytime they accidentally touched, Kurt felt electricity shooting through his body from the point of contact.

He had _never _had feelings like that for Blaine.

The thought of Blaine naked made him feel slightly nauseous. The thought of Dave naked... Kurt blushed as Dave re-entered the living room carrying two coffees. "So how are things with you?" Dave asked as he handed Kurt his coffee and sat down next to him.

"Not much going on." Kurt lied. His fingers had brushed against Dave's as he had taken his coffee cup and he was trying to ignore the tingling jolt of electricity shooting up his arm. He suddenly remembered something he had wanted to suggest. "I was thinking about what you said. About it being hard to come out to people in school because no one would expect it of you since you're such a _boy_?"

"Yeah, I remember. And no need to say 'boy' like it's a bad thing." Dave laughed. "You like boys, remember?"

"You know what I mean. Anyway, what I was thinking is you need to do something out of character that'll make people less shocked when you do tell them. So I was thinking you should join the Glee club." Kurt didn't know what Dave's reaction to this suggestion would be. He knew Dave had a great voice as he'd heard him sing along to the radio countless times now. And he knew he could dance from seeing him perform "Thriller." But he didn't know if Dave would be able to get over all his Glee club prejudices.

He certainly wasn't expecting Dave to nod his head in agreement and say, "I was thinking that too. I mean, the other jocks will just start calling me gay as soon as they find out I've joined so when I eventually tell them it'll just be confirming expectations. _And _the other guys in the Glee club are so accepting and cool about stuff like this. I mean, they love you and Santana and Brittany regardless. Maybe once they've forgiven me for everything I've done to them and you, I can be friends with them. I mean, I've already got you and Santana on side."

"And then if your teammates are complete Neanderthals about you being gay, you'll have at least one group of friends who you can turn to." Kurt continued.

"Exactly." Dave gave that half smile that made Kurt's knees go weak.

"So you'll audition?"

"Yeah, why not? I enjoyed doing the half-time show with them last year. And it'd be cool to spend more time with you." Kurt saw Dave blush as he quickly added, "And Santana too, obviously."

The two boys spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing before Kurt eventually said he should be going. Dave walked him to the front door and he looked so handsome that Kurt couldn't resist giving him another congratulatory hug. As they pulled apart, their cheeks brushed together and their eyes met. They both stilled, faces mere inches away from each other. Kurt felt his lips tingle as if they knew Dave's were so close. He moved closer, feeling Dave's warm breath on his face. There were millimetres between them now, Kurt could practically feel the heat of Dave's mouth. Determined to close the gap he pushed forward –

The house phone let out a shrill ring and the two boys jumped apart.

"I should get that." Dave looked hot and flustered. "It'll be my mom."

"Cool. Well, I should go." Kurt was uncharacteristically flushed, "Er... See you Monday?"

"Yeah," Dave let that gorgeous half smile play across his face. "See you Monday, Kurt."

Kurt flew out the door as he heard Dave answer the phone. As he made his way to the car he went over things in his head. He had nearly kissed Dave. He had _wanted _to kiss Dave. But Kurt didn't want to be a cheat. Blaine might be the worst boyfriend ever but he still didn't deserve to be cheated on. Tomorrow was Saturday and Kurt knew what he was going to do.

Tomorrow, Kurt was going to break up with Blaine Anderson.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Since it's a Bank Holiday here in Blighty I've had some extra time to do an additional update this week! Enjoy..._

_Thanks once again to all my reviewers. Lolee Ann, your approval means so much since your fanfics inspired me to start writing again. Thank you so much! To everyone else who has taken the time to read and review, you are my inspiration to continue writing! Thank you all! x_

**Not His Type?**

**Chapter Five**

"Glad you got there safe, Mom. Speak to you Monday. G'night..." Dave hung up the phone and rushed to the front door. Kurt was nowhere to be seen, he must have driven off already. Not that Dave had any idea what he'd do if he _was _still there. He let out a sigh and went up to his room. Lying on his bed he went over events in his head. Had Kurt been about to kiss him when his mother (better than any contraceptive) had called?

As Kurt had pulled out of the hug which _he _had initiated, their cheeks had brushed together. At this contact, which had sent shivers shooting down Dave's spine, their eyes had met and Dave had recognised the look in Kurt's eyes. It was the look of pure, unadulterated desire that Dave had every single time he saw or thought of the beautiful countertenor. Kurt had then _moved closer _to him. Dave was sure of this. After the locker room, sick from the thought that he had forced himself on the smaller teen, Dave had made a vow to never kiss Kurt again unless Kurt kissed him first. So when their eyes had locked like that, when he had seen the raw lust in Kurt's eyes he had exerted every bit of self control he had to stay perfectly still, breathing in the scent of Hugo Boss and cherry lip balm and willing Kurt to close the gap between them. And Kurt had very nearly obliged.

"I hate you, Martha Karofsky," Dave muttered (not seriously, of course) unsure as to whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

Yes, Kurt had been about to kiss him, he was sure of it. The object of his every thought, dream, hope and fantasy for almost three years had been about to willingly kiss him, had been about to willingly cheat on his boyfriend with him.

This last thought sprang unbidden into Dave's head, bringing him back to Earth with a jolt. Hair Gel. Dave didn't like Blaine on principle simply because he was Kurt's boyfriend. He disliked him on a personal level because the prissy private school douche had chosen to confront him about kissing Kurt on a public staircase in the middle of school. Before Hair Gel had done that, Dave had been planning on speaking to Kurt, apologising, explaining his feelings, begging forgiveness and asking for help. But Hair Gel confronting him so publicly had scared the living crap out of him. He'd realised how easy it could be to be outed and that had terrified him. Not to mention that Hair Gel was out, proud, good looking and standing next to his Kurt. Anger, jealousy and fear don't make good bedfellows, Dave thought wryly. His bullying of Kurt had escalated. He'd said and done things he would be ashamed of for the rest of his life. Dave knew he himself was to blame for that, but he also believed that if Blaine hadn't chosen to confront him like that and scare the hell out of him he probably would have backed off. Maybe things would even be different between him and Kurt. Of course, Dave would never tell Kurt any of this because Kurt liked Hair Gel, probably even loved him and if Dave said anything bad about him, then _he _would be the bad guy.

Maybe it was good that his mother had called. Dave did not want to be something for Kurt to regret, and he was positive Kurt would regret cheating on Blaine.

But the fact remained that Kurt had been about to kiss him. What did that mean? Was Kurt having second thoughts about Blaine? Did he have feelings for Dave? Was it just a "moment," never to be repeated?

Dave couldn't handle this. He kept picturing Kurt's face: his beautiful blue eyes filled with desire, his full lips slightly parted, his cheeks flushed, his breathing ragged. That was too much sexy for anyone to handle, he thought, let alone a sexually frustrated seventeen-year-old.

"Oh, God, Kurt! What are you doing to me?" Dave groaned as he drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were haunted with replays of the almost-kiss, except in his dreams his mother was not so inconsiderate as to call and Dave didn't really care about Hair Gel. In his dreams Kurt kissed him with those soft full lips that tasted of cherry. Sometimes the kisses would be slow, tender and sensual. Other times they would be forceful and passionate. Dave didn't really care which. In his dreams Kurt Hummel was kissing him, touching him, and all Dave knew was that he didn't want to wake up.

Eventually though, he was woken up by the sound of his phone declaring that he had a text message. A glance at his alarm clock told him it was after eleven. He'd slept in. Ah, well, it was Saturday after all. He drowsily grabbed his phone and, blurry-eyed, opened the message. What he read made him sit bolt upright.

_Broke up with Blaine. K._

Dave's first instinct was to call Kurt and find out what had happened but then his brain kicked in. He knew Kurt well enough to know that if Kurt wanted to talk about it, he'd have called. As he'd sent a text, that was probably how he expected Dave to respond.

_Are u OK? If u want to talk I can call. D_

Dave hated Blaine and part of him was thrilled that he was no longer with Kurt, but he cared about Kurt too much to gloat. Kurt would be hurting right now and Dave wanted to be there for him.

_Can't manage to speak right now. But thanks, it means a lot. K._

_It's cool if u don't want to tell me, I'll understand, but what happened? D._

ooo

Kurt had woke up at seven that morning, his resolve still strong. He was going to break up with Blaine. He wasn't sure if this was a direct result of the almost-kiss with Dave or if it was a culmination of all of the things that had been going wrong with Blaine, with his growing attraction to Dave acting as a catalyst, but he knew what he wanted to do, whatever the reason. He wasn't in love with Blaine, he wasn't even attracted to him and it wasn't fair to keep stringing him along. If he ended it now, they could both be free to pursue whoever they wanted, and perhaps they could even stay friends.

He'd showered, performed his daily skincare routine, dressed impeccably and had a light breakfast with a coffee. Kurt had never broken up with anyone before, but he had a feeling it shouldn't be attempted on an empty stomach or caffeine-free. By eight-thirty he was ready to drive out to Blaine's. His dad, Carole and Finn were still in bed so he left a note explaining he had needed to go to Blaine's house and then set off. It was a half-hour drive and he arrived a little after nine, pulling up outside the Anderson family home and mentally preparing himself for what he had to do. He felt a little bad. Blaine would be packing for the return to Dalton tomorrow and Kurt knew he was about to royally mess up his day but it couldn't be helped. It was now or never.

Kurt was about to get out of the car when he saw the Andersons' front door open and Blaine stepped out wearing nothing but long pyjama pants and following him out was... Wes? But that made no sense. Blaine had told him that he spent the last Friday night of the summer vacation with his parents, that it was "family time" but there was no reason for Wes to be there this early if he hadn't stayed over and, for that matter, where was the Andersons' car? Reality dawned on Kurt as he watched his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend pull Wes in to a deep passionate kiss. He watched Wes's hands run up over his boyfriend's chest, while Blaine's hands stroked the small of Wes's back. This wasn't the polite, awkward kissing that had taken place between the two of them. No, this was the kind of kissing that happened between people who were having sex, who had been intimate for a long time. Fury rose up inside Kurt's chest and he jumped out of the car.

"What the hell is this?" He snapped and Blaine and Wes sprang apart. Both boys flushed and looked at the ground.

"I should go," mumbled Wes.

"Yeah, you probably should," spat Kurt, watching as the singer jumped into his own car and sped off.

"Kurt..." Blaine began in that condescending tone he liked to use.

"Save it. I was coming here to break up with you anyway." Kurt couldn't be bothered listening to whatever trite speech the dark-haired boy had prepared. He continued in a low voice. "All I want to know is how big an idiot I've been in trying to make things work. How long has this been going on?"

It took Blaine about thirty seconds to answer. Kurt could tell he was trying to decide between a lie and the truth. He seemed to settle on the truth. "About two months. Since you were in New York. We went the cinema together and things just sort of... happened. I wanted to be honest with you. I really did but I just... It was too hard and I hoped that if I treated you indifferently enough you'd save me the trouble and end it for me."

"Consider us over then," was all Kurt could manage to say. He got into his car and drove, refusing to look back. He did well, he thought, he managed to drive for about 10 minutes before tears overcame him and he had to pull over. He sobbed for what felt like an eternity. It was the betrayal that hurt. He didn't care that it was over, didn't even care that Blaine had found someone else, it was the fact that even though their relationship wasn't working, Kurt had though they were friends. He had thought he meant enough to Blaine for Blaine to be honest with him but apparently not.

Unbidden, an image Dave shot into his head. Kurt thought about the almost-kiss. What he wouldn't give right now to go to Dave's house and pick up where they'd left off. He wanted nothing more than to feel Dave's strong arms around him, to feel his hot mouth against his own. And he'd tell Dave that he had ended things with Blaine, that he had realised it was Dave he had wanted all along and Dave would kiss him again, his hard muscular body pressed against Kurt's lean frame and then Kurt would –

No. If he went to Dave's house right now he would just be trying to make himself feel better and that wasn't fair on Dave. He knew he had feelings for Dave and he had good reason to believe Dave had feelings for him. He didn't want to turn them into some cheap rebound fling. No, Kurt decided he would go home, tell his dad, Carole and Finn that he had found out Blaine was two-timing him and they had broken up, and then try to restrain Finn from going to Blaine's and kicking his ass. He would text Dave later to tell him what had gone down and then, when the betrayal was less raw, when he could trust his own emotions, he would tell Dave his real feelings.

When Kurt arrived home, his family was having breakfast.

"What the hell could be so important at Blaine's that you had to go out so early, Kurt?" Burt Hummel wasn't really angry, but Kurt knew his early departure and hurried note would have worried his father.

"I... I heard something about Blaine and I had to find out if it was true," he fibbed. "He was... He was cheating on me. I saw it with my own eyes this morning so we broke up."

Finn threw his toast down and made for the front door. Kurt grabbed his arm, his dancer's strength coming in useful. "I want to kick his ass!" The quarterback was livid, "No one treats my brother like that!"

"Finn, while I appreciate your chivalry, I don't need you to go over there. It's fine."

"It doesn't look fine," Burt stepped in. "You've been crying." Burt put his arms around his son, pulling him into a clumsy embrace, shaking his head warningly at Finn who sat back down. Overwhelmed once again, Kurt sobbed into his father's shoulder while Carole made him a cup of camomile tea.

Eventually, Kurt pulled away and took the tea from his stepmother. "Thank you, all of you. I just want to go to my room for now, if that's OK."

"Of course," Carole smiled kindly. "I'll check in on you later to see if you want some lunch, sweetie."

Kurt walked down to his basement bedroom, put his tea on the bedside table and flopped down onto the bed. He didn't feel as though he had any tears left. Now all he felt was dull anger. He was angry at Blaine for betraying his trust, angry at himself for trusting in the first place. The only good that had come from it was that he didn't have to explain to people about his reasons for wanting to break up with Blaine in the first place. He could just tell people that he had heard Blaine was cheating, gone round and caught him red-handed. It made it a lot easier on him. But he knew one person he would have to tell the truth to eventually.

_Broke up with Blaine. K._

_Are u OK? If u want to talk I can call. D_

_Can't manage to speak right now. But thanks, it means a lot. K._

_It's cool if u don't want to tell me, I'll understand, but what happened? D._

_It's a really long story. K._

_I've got all day... D._

_The abridged version: I caught him cheating. The long version: I can't tell you right now. But I will tell you soon. I promise. K. x_

_Whenever ur ready. I can wait. Am here if u need me. D. x_

Kurt smiled in spite of himself. That was the first time he'd sent a kiss to Dave and Dave had responded with one. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all...


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. You and you alone are the reason I have decided to slack off this afternoon and write more about my two favourite boys instead of attempting to tackle the enormous pile of reading I have to do. But this will be the last update until the weekend because after this I REALLY need to work... So enjoy the fruits of my slacking!_

**Not His Type?**

**Chapter Six**

Over the rest of the weekend, Kurt and Dave text back and forth, always signing off with their initial, followed by a kiss. Every time he received one, Kurt felt a warm glow somewhere in the region of his stomach. He was still hurting over Blaine's betrayal but every single time he saw a "D" followed by an "x" the hurt ebbed away a little. He was also pleased that he didn't have to explain to everyone about his break up after he had spoken to Finn on Sunday morning.

"Dude," his stepbrother had started as he walked down to the basement, "I was thinking. I know from experience it sucks having to tell people you've split up with someone. Everyone always wants to know all the details and you end up telling the story, like, a million times. It blows."

Kurt smiled at his well-meaning, if a bit clueless brother. "I'd guessed it wasn't going to be all kittens and rainbows, Finn, but thanks for the, um, advice?"

"No! That wasn't my point! I was going to suggest that me and Rachel could make sure everyone in Glee knows what went down, that Blaine's cheating scum and you're well shot of him." Finn scowled. "We could tell people that you don't want to talk about it so they shouldn't bring it up with you unless you talk about it yourself. Exceptions for Mercedes and Tina obviously. Just that way you're not going to have to tell everyone over and over."

Kurt welled up. That Finn had thought this out and suggested it spoke volumes about how much the quarterback cared for him. They'd come a long way in the last eighteen months. "That's really thoughtful of you, Finn. Thank you. I'd really appreciate it. I'll call Mercedes tonight and she can tell Tina. But if you and Rachel could tell everyone else it'd be a real relief."

Finn nodded and put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder before turning to go back upstairs.

"Oh, Finn!" Kurt suddenly thought of something. "Tell Puck and Lauren that if their anger on my behalf threatens to get physical, Blaine's got a weak ankle." Kurt flashed a wicked smile which Finn returned. As he watched Finn leave, Kurt wondered if he should mention that Dave would be auditioning for Glee this week but thought better of it. Their friendship had remained secret to prevent anyone guessing that Dave was gay. Kurt had also not relished the idea of explaining to his father and Finn how he was now friends with the guy who had bullied him, threatened his life and ruined Burt and Carole's honeymoon. Better to let Finn see that Dave had changed and get him onside before he tackled that particular minefield.

ooo

First Glee practice of the year was on Thursday and when that day finally arrived, Kurt trooped to the choir room along with everyone else. He had spoken to Dave a few times already that week as the Bully Whip had escorted him to class. Their conversation had been slightly awkward and they had both blushed and avoided eye contact. Kurt knew he was thinking about the almost-kiss and the dozens of text-kisses and imagined Dave was probably thinking the same. That morning, as Dave was escorting him to English Lit, the jock had told him he had approached Mr. Shue about auditioning.

"He told me he was pleased as he'd thought I was good in the 'Thriller' routine." Kurt could see Dave's pride at this shining through even under the blushes. "He said as I'd turned over a new leaf there should be no problem with the rest of the club and I could audition today."

Kurt had tried to wheedle out what he planned to sing as his audition piece but Dave had insisted on it being a surprise. "It's a song you introduced me to but that's all I'm saying." Kurt had punched him playfully in the arm at this before going to class. Kurt had introduced Dave to so many songs over the summer that his statement did not narrow things down at all.

So now Kurt sat next to Mercedes and Sam, waiting anxiously to see what Dave would perform. That was, of course, assuming Dave turned up. He hadn't arrived yet. What if he had changed his mind at the last minute? Kurt's fears were alleviated when he saw Dave walk in with Santana. Kurt felt a rush of warmth in his chest as he saw the jock. He had left off his letterman today and was wearing his usual jeans and trainers with a polo shirt. Except this was the forest green polo shirt that Kurt had picked out for him. Kurt recognised it at once as it brought out the flecks of gold in the handsome boy's hazel eyes. The countertenor felt himself blushing and quickly looked down, hearing Mercedes murmur, "What the _hell_ is Karofsky doing here?"

Dave followed Santana and grabbed two seats by Brittany. As they passed Kurt, Santana shot him a knowing look, making him blush even harder. Dave didn't look at him at all, but Kurt noticed the heightened colour of the other boy's face and guessed that he hadn't gone unnoticed.

Everyone was looking at Dave in confusion but no one seemed to know whether to question his presence, ignore him, or be friendly. At that moment, Mr. Shue came in. "Sorry I'm late, everybody! Right, so before I declare Glee Club in session for another year, we have an audition. I say audition but, as you all know," Mr. Shue's voice had a warning tone to it, as if he suspected trouble, "_everyone _who has ever auditioned has got in. So this is really more of a showcase of talent. So, without further ado, I'd like to welcome David Karofsky to the floor."

Dave stood up and walked over to Mr. Shue who gave him a sort of welcoming pat on the shoulder before grabbing a seat himself. Kurt could see Dave's nerves and felt for him. It was hard enough performing in front of people as it was, never mind performing in front of people who may or may not hate your guts. Dave had clearly already arranged things with the band because he nodded to them and they nodded back.

And then, without any musical backing at all, Dave began to sing:

**They call you Lady Luck  
>But there is room for doubt<br>At times you have a very un-lady-like way  
>Of running out<strong>

Kurt's mind instantly shot back to the third week of their summer when he had convinced Dave to watch _Guys and Dolls _on DVD. Dave had really enjoyed it, declaring that his new goal in life was to own one of Sky Masterson's suits.

**You're on this date with me  
>The pickings have been lush<br>And yet before the evening is over  
>You might give me the brush<strong>

Kurt couldn't believe what a brave choice of song it was. The entire song until the first chorus was without music. It suited Dave's voice though, which was deep, slightly gravelly and incredibly sexy. The rest of the group seemed to agree. Even Rachel was nodding in approval.

Dave meanwhile seemed to be having the time of his life. He was singing mostly at the girls flirting outrageously, as if he knew he could win them over with a bit of charm.

**You might forget your manners  
>You might refuse to stay<br>And so the best that I can do is pray**

The music kicked in and Dave was singing with enormous energy, moving about the space like he owned it, not quite dancing but definitely performing.

**Luck be a lady tonight  
>Luck be a lady tonight<br>Luck if you've been a lady to begin with  
>Luck be a lady tonight<strong>

**Luck let a gentleman see  
>Just how nice a dame you can be<br>I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with  
>Luck be a lady with me<strong>

**A lady never leaves her escort  
>It isn't fair, it isn't nice<br>A lady doesn't wander all over the room  
>And blow on some other guys dice<strong>

Here Santana grabbed Dave's hand pretending to blow on his dice. Dave laughed and pulled away.

**Let's keep this party polite  
>Never get out of my sight<br>Stick with me baby, I'm the fella you came in with**

Dave caught Kurt's eyes for just a split second. Kurt felt his whole face flush for the millionth time that day.

**Luck be a lady tonight**

The jock ran to Mercedes who giggled like a little girl as he sang the next verse directly to her, much to Sam's disgruntlement.

**A lady never flirts with strangers  
>She'd have a heart, she'd have a soul<br>A lady wouldn't make little snake eyes at me  
>When I've bet my life on this roll<strong>

**Let's keep this party polite  
>Never get out of my sight<br>Stick with me baby, I'm the fella that you came in with**

Again, a quick glance at Kurt. Kurt's face split into a big grin that he couldn't control. Thankfully, everyone else was grinning so hard, Kurt didn't look out of place.

**Luck be a lady**

**Luck be a lady**

**Luck be a lady tonight**

Dave blasted out the final line, reaching notes that would make Frank Sinatra proud. There was a brief moment of silence as the Glee Club sat there, stunned that their former bully had been hiding such a talent, but then there was applause and lots of it.

Dave flashed a kilowatt smile at the rest of the club and thanked them as Mr. Shue stood and declared that Dave was now an official member of the club.

After practice, Kurt left quickly as Dave was mobbed. Finn was going to Rachel's for dinner tonight so he knew he could wait for Dave outside without suspicion. Kurt hovered by Dave's truck which was parked by his, away from all the other cars in the lot. Eventually, he saw Dave leave the school, waving goodbyes to his adoring fans. He smiled as he saw Kurt waiting for him.

"You were amazing," Kurt stated.

"Thanks," Dave murmured shyly.

"Look, I said the other day that I'd tell you the full story about Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"Well, can I come over tomorrow night? I'm ready to tell you." Kurt said all this really quickly. He felt that if he didn't rush it all out in one go, he'd never be able to say it.

"That'd be great." Dave looked genuinely happy, "It'll be good for you to, y'know, get it off your chest. And it'll be nice to talk again. Properly. I've... I've... missed you."

They quickly made their arrangements for the following evening and said their goodbyes. Kurt allowed himself another enormous grin as he started up his Escalade. Dave had missed him, missed talking to him. And that made him happier than he had ever felt before.

ooo

Friday evening couldn't come quickly enough and, when it finally arrived, Dave couldn't get much more excited. He had tidied his room, picked out clothes that Kurt had said looked good on him, and made sure he wore Old Spice which he knew Kurt liked (he said there was something rugged and manly about it). He wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight but he had a feeling it would be important.

He felt a shiver of anticipation as he heard the doorbell go and heard Kurt making small talk with his mother. He forced himself to walk calmly down the stairs (as opposed to running like an excited child on Christmas morning) and said hi to Kurt, accepting the glasses of lemonade his mother handed to him.

"There's more in the fridge if you two want any," she smiled as the two of them made their way up to Dave's room.

The two boys sat on the bed, taking sips of their too-full glasses of lemonade. After a bit of small-talk, Dave decided to prompt the conversation. "So... You wanted to tell me the full story of Blaine?" Secretly he was hoping it involved some kind of fight in which the countertenor declared that Hair Gel was a terrible boyfriend and that really he was crazy about Dave.

He watched as Kurt took a deep breath. "I told you I caught him cheating," the boy began, "and that's the truth. But there's more to it. I caught him cheating when I went round to his house on Saturday morning. And the reason I went round to his house was to break up with him."

"You were going to break up with him anyway? I thought you were all in love with him and stuff?"

Kurt let out a bitter laugh and launched into the whole sorry tale. How he'd told himself he loved Blaine just because he wanted a boyfriend and Blaine was the only openly gay guy he knew. How he loved him like a friend (at least until he caught him cheating) but had never been _in love_ with him. How he didn't even really find him that attractive. How he'd been so scared of being alone that he'd stayed with him even though Blaine was patronising and insulting and about as passionate as a goldfish. "He even told me I'm not sexy. Twice." This last piece of information was given quietly, ashamedly. Dave saw Kurt look up at him, tears brimming in his eyes and Dave saw that Blaine had done more damage to Kurt's self-esteem than months of bullying by him ever had.

"Not sexy? Tell me, is Blaine blind, stupid or both?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Great, he thought, why don't I just wear a sandwich board that says "I love Kurt Hummel" and ring a bell?

Kurt looked up at him, the tears gone, colour returning to his face. A ghost of smile flitted across those beautiful full lips as he asked quietly, "Do _you _think I'm sexy?"

Oh well, thought Dave, no going back now.

"Kurt, I don't _think_ you're sexy. You _are_ sexy. You're freakin' gorgeous. Seeing you looking like that in Freshman year made me realise that I wasn't attracted to girls. The way you walk in those indecent jeans is sexy. You're perfect hair is sexy. Your eyes are sexy, especially when they're looking at me the way they are right now. Your mouth is sexy and all I think about are the million and one ways I could kiss it. Your body is sexy. I love the way you're skinny but have muscle at the same time. Your whole attitude is sexy, Kurt. One of the reasons I'd pick on you was so you'd get all up in my face with your bitchy comments. It was hot. Christ, even they way you called me 'hamhock' was sexy. I used to push you against lockers just so I could touch you. I lost control of my carefully built-up act and kissed you in a locker room for God's sake. You're _that _sexy. You're beautiful. And never, _never_ let anyone tell you otherwise. OK?"

Dave had barely paused for breath through this speech. He'd meant to just tell Kurt that yes, he was sexy. But as soon as he said it, it was like he'd opened the floodgates and everything he'd ever thought about how beautiful and gorgeous Kurt was just came spilling out. He didn't think he'd ever said that much in one go in his life before, let alone his thoughts on how another boy was sexy. Let alone his thoughts on how another boy was sexy, relayed _to that boy_.

He looked at Kurt. The boy was sitting there, slightly stunned, his eyes sparkling. He seemed to be processing everything Dave had said. His face was flushed and his breathing seemed heavy. Dave couldn't tell if he was pleased or angry at the outburst.

"Kurt?"

Kurt moved forward, as if to kiss Dave but then froze like a rabbit in headlights. He seemed to think for a second and then got up and ran from the room. It took Dave a couple of seconds to register what had happened. He made it to the top of the stairs just in time to see Kurt run out of the front door. Dave followed him, only to see him jump in his car and speed off.

"Kurt!" Dave called after him, knowing it was useless. He felt an ache in his chest and wondered if hearts could actually break. He had no idea what had happened but one thing he knew for sure was that Kurt Hummel may not want Blaine, but he didn't want Dave either.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: You see, this is what happens when I have a constructive day – I finish my work early and have time to sit down and write a chapter. Huzzah!_

_Thank you once again to my lovely reviewers. I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger and I'm sorry to say I won't be resolving that this time round because this is a kind of angsty Dave POV chapter. If it's any consolation though, the next chapter will be a kind of angsty Kurt POV chapter and, of course, Kurt's reasoning will be revealed. And after that, who knows...? I might even let them kiss!_

_Shuga34 and a few others have mentioned the fact I occasionally slip into Brit-speak by saying things like "ring" instead of "call." While I'm not going to Americanise all my spellings (my spell-check would probably shoot me for one thing) I am trying to use American-speak rather than Brit-speak as much as possible. It's just I occasionally go on auto-pilot and forget and then don't notice it on the read-throughs because it's so natural to me. So I am sorry, please forgive me and be glad I'm not making all the characters speak with Scouse accents or you'd end up with Glee in Beatles-speak! ;)_

_Eep! Long author's note there... Sorry! So anyway, angsty Dave POV chapter here I come! Not a long chapter because there's only so much angst I can do, but size isn't everything!_

**Not His Type?**

**Chapter Seven**

More than a week had gone by since Dave had last spoken to Kurt and the jock was having some serious problems coping. It was Saturday night and, rather than partying with Azimio (who seemed to be taking an if-I-ignore-it-I-can-pretend-it's-not-happening approach to Dave's involvement with Glee) he was curled up on his bed, sobbing down the phone to Santana.

"And then he just _ran out_ and now he won't speak to me or look at me. He asked one of the other Bully Whips to walk him to class and I don't know what I did wrong!"

Santana had called after barely seeing Dave all week, except for in Glee where he had been strangely quiet considering his epic performance the previous week. She had said she was worried about him and that she knew something was up because he had been sporting a face like a puppy dog that had just been kicked. Dave had managed to pretend nothing was wrong for a heroic seven seconds before it had all come pouring out and now Santana was making soothing "shush" noises down the phone while being completely flummoxed by Kurt's behaviour herself. "I just don't get it," she said, sounding like she'd like nothing more than to give Kurt a short, sharp slap. "I thought he really liked you. I mean, you were friends... And you had that super-sexy-not-a-kiss the other week. And the way he was looking at you in Glee when you sang... I thought he was going to jump you and take you right there. And you're sure he was going to kiss you before he ran?"

"I dunno. I mean, it looked like that but then... I thought I knew _him_... Thought he liked me. But now..."

Santana stayed on the phone until Dave calmed down and stopped crying, but she had somewhere she needed to be. "Lady Face doesn't deserve you, ass bandit," she said as she ended the call. Dave smiled despite himself. While never actually being what you could call "nice," Santana always seemed to say the right thing and he loved her for it, not that he would ever tell her that. The closest he'd ever got was, "You know... You're alright, Lopez."

But he had more pressing things on his mind right now. He had gone over that night so many times in his head he could probably replay it word-for-word. After Kurt's sudden departure, Dave had gone up to his room and sent a text:

_If I came on 2 strong and scared u, am sorry. Please 4get it. Please. Just want to be friends. D._

He'd even left off the kiss – which had become standard recently – to reinforce his point. It was the only thing he could think of. His epic declaration of Kurt's sexiness had scared the boy. It had been just too much. He waited up for hours but Kurt didn't reply. The next day, he sent another message.

_I don't know what I did. Please tell me so I can say sorry. D._

Again, no response.

He had gone through the school week like a zombie. Every time he saw Kurt, the other boy just hurried past him, not making eye contact, or surrounded himself with friends so that Dave couldn't approach him. Dave hadn't been able to concentrate in lessons and he hadn't done any homework all week. His teachers were already badgering him about the importance of senior year and how if he ever expected to get a hockey scholarship he'd have to keep his grades high. Hockey and football practice had been disasters. His mind was elsewhere and he had managed to cause fairly serious accidents in both teams. Glee Club had been hell. After his performance the previous week, almost all of the girls had wanted to duet with him but he'd refused them all, in the end blaming a headache. All he could concentrate on was Kurt, who was making a heroic effort to not register the presence of the jock. Dave had cried himself to sleep that night. At home, he had barely left his room. His parents had tried to talk to him but he'd just told them he wasn't feeling well. In reality he was going over and over the evening obsessively in his head, trying desperately to figure out what was going on.

After he had told Kurt how amazing he was, Dave was _sure _the other boy had been going to kiss him. He'd lunged towards Dave, fire in his eyes, but then he'd just... stopped. He'd stared intently at Dave and seemed to be considering something before he'd ran for the hills. So if Dave had scared him with his "sexy address" as Santana had labelled it, why had he gone to kiss him before he ran? Why hadn't he just gone? No, Dave was pretty sure now that it wasn't fear caused by him coming on too strong that had led to Kurt's swift departure. That thought, though, was depressing. He could at least apologise for coming on too strong, but if that wasn't the reason then it left two other options, neither of which Dave could really do anything about.

The first was that, despite their friendship, despite Kurt _saying_ he forgave Dave for the bullying, Kurt still couldn't trust Dave – especially not enough for a relationship.

Dave had tried to imagine Kurt's thought process. The boy had probably been flattered by Dave's impassioned affirmation of his beauty and Dave knew Kurt was a sucker for the romantic stuff so he'd probably been temporarily swept up in the moment and had leaned in to kiss him. But then all of a sudden he'd been struck by something – maybe he'd caught Dave's eye – and he'd realised that this was _Dave Karofsky_, the loser who'd bullied him and made his life hell, the guy who he'd only been friends with for a few weeks. What did he really know about him? He certainly couldn't trust him. He definitely couldn't be his boyfriend. And, like a trapped animal, he'd bolted. And now he wasn't answering any of Dave's messages because he couldn't find a way to say that he was still terrified of him deep down.

Dave sighed, fighting back more tears. If this was the case then what was the whole summer about? Kurt could trust him enough to be his friend but nothing more? He was OK with teasing him with not-quite-kisses but couldn't bring himself to do the real thing? It was so infuriating to think that while Dave believed they'd been making progress, it hadn't meant nearly as much to Kurt. But maybe that wasn't the case at all. That was only one of his two possibilities, after all.

The other, although it was perhaps the more superficial of the two, was the worst as far as Dave was concerned. Option One was something he could perhaps work on. Option Two was something he had no power over. Option Two was simply that Kurt found him completely physically repulsive.

Dave again imagined Kurt's thought process. Swept away by Dave's words he had been caught up in the moment and had leaned in to kiss him. All of a sudden though, it had dawned on him that this was _Dave Karofsky_. Dave Karofsky who was chubby, sweaty and who was going to be bald by the time he was thirty. Extraordinarily ordinary Dave Karofsky who was most definitely not his type. And Kurt hadn't been able to think of a way to stop the kiss so he had fled and had then refused to respond to Dave's messages simply because there was no nice way to say, "You just don't do it for me."

Dave thought that this was the most likely scenario, mainly because Kurt's words from that day in the locker room had haunted him for months. Dave had always thought of himself as a good looking guy, a bit on the big side but not in a bad way, but since that day when Kurt had called him all those things and then pushed him away, he had thought of himself only as ugly. That's why he hadn't cared when he had to wear that stupid jacket and beret for the Bully Whips – he had reasoned it couldn't make him look much worse than he already did. But over the last few weeks, as Kurt and he had grown closer and Kurt had started to show signs of attraction, Dave had started to feel better about himself, like maybe he wasn't completely repulsive. Now, though, he was back to Square One. Pudgy, ugly and not Kurt's type.

This thought terrified him. If, by some miracle, he ever got over Kurt and tried to start dating, would anyone ever be attracted to him? Did all gay men crush on pretty boys like Kurt and Hair Gel? Was Dave just some kind of freak of nature who no one would ever want to kiss, touch or do anything else with? Of course, that was a moot point. He didn't think he would ever get over Kurt. The unrequited love that had come so close to being requited before disappearing with no explanation...

"I don't know about bald, but I'll be in therapy by the time I'm thirty," Dave muttered.

Dave knew it sounded soppy and girly and completely lame but Kurt Hummel had broken his heart. It made him sad to realise this but also angry. Angry because he didn't know what he had done to deserve it. Kurt was the one in the wrong here and he was going to get a piece of Dave's mind.

Dave had sworn he wouldn't ring Kurt but so what? If Kurt didn't respect him enough to give him an explanation, why should Dave respect Kurt enough to keep his distance? He dialled Kurt's number. The phone rang out and rang out until eventually:

"Hi, this is Kurt. I'm not available right now so please leave a message after the tone and I'll call you back."

Dave drew a deep breath and let rip. "Kurt, this is Dave. I don't know what the hell I did wrong but I _do _know I don't deserve to be left hanging without a freakin' explanation. I'm not the one in the wrong here. You obviously want nothing to do with me and, you know what? You got it. We could've been so amazing but now you'll never know. Understand? You've blown it."

As soon as he'd hung up, Dave regretted each and every single word but there was nothing he could do about it now. That was it, he thought as the tears overwhelmed him. Game over.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. You keep me writing!_

_OK, so this was originally going to be a Kurt POV chapter but when I got to the end of the Kurt bit it felt right to carry it on a bit further... Hope you enjoy!_

**Not His Type?**

**Chapter Eight**

It was Saturday night and Kurt was soaking in the bath although why he'd bothered he did not know. He had cried that much over the past week that he was perpetually soggy. The bath seemed a bit pointless except for the fact that it was a good way of avoiding contact with his family. They were all too keen to find out what was up with him (they knew it wasn't Blaine because Kurt had been remarkably OK after the first couple of days of _that _break up) and he'd never be able to tell them the truth in a million years.

He heard his phone buzzing in his bedroom. He guessed it was Tina who had said she was going to call him about some dress she was thinking of buying. He stayed put, figuring he could call her back later. It wasn't urgent. He was confident it wasn't the one person he wanted it to be at any rate. There was no way Dave would ever call him again after the way Kurt had treated him but Kurt couldn't think of any way out of it now, he'd left it too long and he felt like he'd passed a point of no return.

He still had the image emblazoned in his mind: the view of Dave standing at his front door calling after him, reflected in Kurt's rear view mirror. The jock had looked so confused and crestfallen but Kurt had just carried on driving, too confused himself to go back. When Dave had asked whether Blaine was blind, stupid or both, Kurt had felt his heart leap into his throat. If he understood correctly – and he was sure he did from the highly embarrassed look Dave had on his face – then David Karofsky thought that he, Kurt Hummel, was sexy. It seemed almost too good to be true and so he had asked, "Do _you _think I'm sexy?"

Kurt had felt ashamed of how juvenile the question had sounded but it didn't seemed to bother Dave and when the taller boy had started detailing every last thing about Kurt that he found sexy, Kurt had felt that hit of romance that he had never got from Blaine. All that passion, all that lust, all that admiration that had come spilling from Dave's lips had overwhelmed Kurt. He felt like someone had wrapped him in a fuzzy warm blanket. Fireworks exploded around him as a troop of butterflies went to work in his stomach. His heart skipped so many beats Kurt was sure someone had given it a jump rope. Every romantic cliché known to man hit Kurt like a ton of bricks and all he wanted to do was push the other boy down on the bed and kiss every inch of him.

And he very nearly did.

As he leaned in toward Dave, ready to do all of the things he had once told Blaine he didn't want, he had caught the other boy's eye and what he saw there brought him to his senses. Dave's eyes were filled with passion and lust but also love and that scared Kurt. Not because he was scared of love and commitment – that was all he wanted in the world – but because he was terrified of leaping in too fast and hurting Dave. Kurt had already made a mistake once with Blaine, telling himself he loved the boy just because he was the only other gay guy he knew. What if he was making the same mistake with Dave? What if he was telling himself he wanted Dave just because he was the only alternative to Blaine? If that happened and then he hurt Dave, it would break the other boy's heart and Kurt couldn't do that to him.

He tried to articulate this, tried to put it into words that didn't sound like a cop-out or that wouldn't cause a fight but he just couldn't. So he had taken the only other option that sprang to mind. He had fled.

Of course, it had only taken him about a day-and-a-half to realise his mistake. With Blaine, he had thrown himself in without getting to know the other boy first, convincing himself within hours that he was attracted to him. With Dave, they had spent the summer building up a friendship, and Kurt hadn't begun to feel those first flutters of attraction until he considered Dave to be one of his closest friends in the whole world. What he felt for Dave was real and built on solid foundations. It wasn't some mindless crush, it was love.

But now, of course he felt completely stupid. He couldn't tell Dave all this in a text or a phone call, but he couldn't go round to see Dave either because it was Sunday and his dad had made him promise to stay in for a family dinner. He had decided to get him alone at school and tell him everything there, apologise for being stupid and ask him out on a proper first date. Except on Monday morning he had seen Dave and what he saw devastated him. Dave clearly hadn't slept since Saturday. He looked ill and had obviously been crying. Kurt had wanted to run to him and apologise, beg for forgiveness but he felt so ashamed of himself he just couldn't bring himself to face the boy who he had hurt so badly. And, of course, the longer he had left it, the harder it was to put right. Every single day he had told himself that he would speak to Dave, and every single day he had chickened out after seeing the pain he had caused etched across the other's face. And now he felt it was way too late, that no amount of apology would cut it, that any chance he had with Dave had slipped by and all because of his own stupidity.

With this thought, Kurt decided bathtime was over and climbed out. He dried off and performed an extensive, full-body skincare routine and put on his pyjamas, remembering as he re-entered his bedroom that he had a missed call to check. Grabbing it from his bedside table he instantly regretted his decision not to leap out of the bath and answer it.

_1 missed call:  
>Dave<em>

He saw the voicemail icon and dialled quickly, very quickly wishing he hadn't as Dave's voice, rough, angry and hurt rang at him:

"Kurt, this is Dave. I don't know what the hell I did wrong but I do know I don't deserve to be left hanging without a freakin' explanation. I'm not the one in the wrong here. You obviously want nothing to do with me and, you know what? You got it. We could've been so amazing but now you'll never know. Understand? You've blown it."

Kurt let out a loud, choking sob. Dave's message wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know but hearing it said aloud made it all sound so final. His first love and it was over before it could begin – all because of his own idiocy.

"Kurt! You've got a visitor!" Burt Hummel's voice called down the stairs. "They're on their way down."

For a brief second, Kurt had visions of Dave appearing at the foot of the stairs, full of regret for the message he had left and wanting to talk to him. Instead, he got a furious looking Santana Lopez. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear your eyeballs out, lady face."

"Wha-?"

"You heard me," the incensed Latina snarled. "My boy David is in pieces because of you and I wants to know where you get off playing him like that."

Kurt sighed. "Can we not do this now, Santana? I feel badly enough over all of this without you digging your claws in. And, anyway, 'your boy David' left me a message telling me what I already knew: that I've blown it. So its sounds to me like he's moving on. Maybe you should to."

It was Santana's turn to look surprised. "What message."

Kurt dialled voicemail put his phone on loudspeaker, trying not to listen as Dave said the words that broke his heart into little tiny fragments. He was surprised to see Santana smirking.

"That's just Davey Boy posturing. He's trying to make up for fact that you've crapped on his heart by having the last word. I bet he'd still take you back in a heartbeat. So I repeat: I wants to know where you get off playing him like that."

Kurt decided that he had nothing to lose by telling her. He signalled to the girl to pull up a seat and told her the whole sorry tale. He barely looked at her throughout. He was so ashamed of himself he couldn't do much more than look at his own pyjama-clad knees, so he jumped when he felt Santana's hand on his arm and realised she was now sitting next to him on his bed.

"First off, Hummel, I think you're stupid and you think about things way too much. But... I kinda get where you're coming from even though you handled it so suckily." She smiled at him. "I agree with Dave though, you two could be amazing. I've never seen him so happy as the last couple of months. You need to tell him all this."

"He's just going to shoot me down so what's the point?"

"He _might _shoot you down – and I wouldn't blame him – but I doubt he will, lady face. He's been crazy about you for three years now. Those sorts of feelings don't just vanish."

Kurt was thinking. Santana had a point but it was going to take work on his part. When Dave had said all those wonderful things to him, he had laid himself bare, made himself vulnerable and Kurt was going to have to do the same thing if he had a hope in hell of winning Dave back.

"I have an idea," he said slowly. "But I'm going to need your help."

"I'm all ears," grinned Santana.

ooo

It was Monday and Dave was on his way to lunch, wondering why he had bothered coming into school at all. His teacher's were giving him hell about his grades and his so-called friends kept asking him if he was getting a boyfriend now he had joined "homo explosion." He'd not seen Kurt at all so far today and so hadn't been able to gauge what sort of a reaction his message had elicited. Just as he began to think his day couldn't get any worse, he rounded a corner to see all of the non-Glee football team facing him, holding large red cups. Before he could register what this meant he was hit in the face with something wet, cold that stung like a bitchslap from Lopez.

He heard the rest of the team walk off with catcalls of, "See ya later, homo explosion." He staggered blindly for a second before soft hands grabbed his arm and steered him through a door. He heard Santana's voice saying, "Let's get you cleaned up. It'll stop stinging in a minute."

When he could eventually open his eyes, he found himself sitting in the girls' bathroom, Santana cleaning the blue slushy from his face and hair. "Your top's screwed," she informed him.

"I've got a spare in my bag," he replied. "I was going to the track in my free after lunch so I'll just change now and blow the track off."

After changing his top he grinned at his best friend, "Thanks for rescuing me."

Santana seemed to tell that his grin was 100% fake though. "You still sad?"

Dave nodded.

"Well, you better get your game up, ass bandit. I was asked to give you this." She handed him a note from his French teacher asking him to stop by when school let out. He groaned. It was probably about that assignment he hadn't done.

After Dave had finished cleaning up, the two of them went to lunch. Dave wasn't sure how he got through the remainder of the afternoon. He was worried about the meeting after school. Were they going to put him down a level? Tell him he was flunking? He needed to get a grip. The thing with Kurt was _over_. There was no point ruining his future over it.

So he was somewhat surprised and confused when, a little after three-thirty, he walked over to the French room to discover that the person waiting for him wasn't his teacher.

It was Kurt.

The smaller boy took a deep breath and began before Dave had a chance to react. "You once asked me to wait for you here. I know I've hurt you and I wouldn't blame you if you walked away. I deserve it. But if you do, you should know that I'll keep on waiting for you."

"Waiting for what? The chance to tell me all the things you've already said by running away?" Dave felt tears brimming and he was so upset he didn't even care about swiping them away. "You've made yourself perfectly clear already, Kurt. I get it. I'm not your type and I never will be."

"You're right. _You're _not my_ type_." Dave didn't think his heart could sink any further but at those words he felt it bottom out somewhere in the pit of his stomach, but Kurt continued on. "What I've realised, David, is that my _type_ is _you_." If Kurt hadn't had Dave's attention before, he certainly had it now. Dave looked him directly in the eye, not daring to believe in Kurt's meaning. Kurt seemed to take the fact that Dave was still there as a positive. "I'm so sorry, Dave. The other night I was so scared I was doing the same thing I did to Blaine, just going for you because you were gay and I was so scared of hurting you. I was wrong and I know that now. But then I tried to apologise and couldn't. I was so ashamed but the longer I left it the harder it was and I'm _so sorry_."

Dave felt that he sort of understood where Kurt was coming from. As the King of Running Away, he even felt he couldn't criticise Kurt's reaction. He'd have probably done the same.

Kurt smiled at him weakly, tears falling from those beautiful blue eyes. "And as for those things I said in the locker room... Dave, I said them in anger. If I'd known the effect they'd have I'd have never have said them. Especially because they were all lies – just nasty, spiteful things that might hurt you as much as you were hurting me. I can't unsay them but I can apologise for them. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry because they're not true. You're gorgeous, David Karofsky. Every time I see you I go weak at the knees, thinking about your strong arms around me. I love the way you're so muscular and the way that patch of hair just shows at your collar. All I think about is kissing my way along that perfectly chiselled jaw of yours and seeing you do that half-smile that turns me to jell-o. And your eyes... When you look at me the way you are right now, it's all I can do not to lock the classroom door and..." Kurt trailed off, his colour heightened, his eyes glassy and his breathing ragged.

Dave listened enthralled. He had never imagined he could evoke these kinds of feelings in anyone, let alone Kurt. When the boy started to talk about kissing him, Dave felt his face flush as his arousal grew. Oh, God, he hoped Kurt couldn't see that... Although, when Kurt started talking about locking the classroom door, Dave got the distinct impression he wouldn't mind. His heart was already hammering in his chest, but Kurt's next words made him feel as if it was going to explode.

"I know you're not ready to come out to everyone. But when you are, I want you to be able to say, 'I'm gay and my boyfriend is Kurt Hummel.' If you want me, that is. I'd understand if you didn't." Kurt looked anxious but all Dave could do was mentally punch the air.

"Do I want you?" Dave mused aloud, deciding to tease the boy who had made his life hell for the last week before allowing him to turn it into the best week ever. "Do _I _want _you_? Kurt, I've wanted you for _three years_. I want to call you my boyfriend. I want to take you out on dates. l want you to wear my letterman when it's cold." Dave was moving closer and closer to the object of his affections slowly but surely. "I want to sneak you back to your house after curfew because we've spent too long making out. I want you to teach me everything you know about Barbara Streisand and I want to teach you everything I know about hockey. I want to stay up on the phone all night to you because neither of us can say goodbye. I want to have _all _my first times with you." Dave was now right in front of Kurt, who was backed up against the teacher's desk, mere millimetres between them. "But most of all, Fancy, above everything else, I want to finish that kiss we started the other night..."

Kurt didn't seem to need telling twice. He leaned up and closed the gap between them, pressing his soft, cherry flavoured lips against Dave's, his hands running up and down Dave's back. Dave leaned into the kiss, pressing harder against Kurt before he realised he was pushing the boy painfully into the desk. In one swift movement – and never removing his lips from Kurt's – he spun them round. He sat up on the desk, pulling Kurt in to stand between his legs. Kurt's stomach pressed against his groin, making a jolt of electricity to shoot through him and causing him growl into Kurt's mouth. Kurt seemed to take this as an invitation and the next thing Dave felt was Kurt's tongue probing gently at his lips, begging for access. Dave parted his lips and groaned at the touch of Kurt's tongue against his own. He pushed back, regaining control of the kiss by snaking his own tongue into Kurt's inviting mouth. He heard Kurt make a noise that sounded something like a purr. God, I love him, thought Dave, before feeling Kurt break the kiss. He went to protest before Kurt re-attached his lips to Dave's jaw line placing little butterfly kisses along it, before moving down to Dave's neck, kissing, nipping and licking his way to his collarbone.

"Don't stop. Please, never ever stop." Dave groaned. He had never felt such intense pleasure. If this was just making out he couldn't imagine what sex would do to him. At the thought of sex his jeans grew uncomfortably tight. He groaned again and pulled himself away from Kurt, remembering where they were and what they were heading towards. Kurt made a small whimper as he was forced away, pouting at Dave. Dave thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Kurt, we can't. Not here and not now. Not like this."

"But –"

"No Kurt, listen to me. I want to do this properly. I want to take you on dates, I want us to get to know each other better than we know anyone else. I want to introduce you to my parents as my boyfriend and, when we're ready, I want to meet your father and apologise to him for everything. And when we're both ready and it feels right we'll take that next step. And I promise you, it'll be everything you've ever wanted – not some hurried fumble in a deserted classroom."

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face again but he was smiling through them. "You're a romantic at heart, aren't you?"

Dave smiled and nodded. "See? There are still so many things you're only just learning about me." He slid down off the desk and planted a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "I'm glad you waited."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Wow! Over 100 reviews! I can't believe it! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and loving Kurtofsky as much as I do! Thank you in particular to shley8 for your insightful and very kind review. I'm so grateful to you for taking the time to write and for thinking my writing is realistic (or as realistic as __**Glee **__can be!)._

_I sort of know where the story's headed but I haven't planned as rigorously as I did for the first eight chapters so I'm not sure how many chapters I have left. I do know that some will be quite fluffy or angsty (yes, there's more angst to come I'm afraid!), while others will be more plot-driven and I may have to boost the rating to M depending on how the mood takes me! We'll see, shall we...?_

_Incidentally, I need to know for future chapters what the applications process is for US colleges? Under the British system, you apply in the first half of your final school year (usually to six choices) and find out if you've been accepted in the second half. Usually you're given conditional offers/scholarships dependent on exam results and you pick a first choice and a backup choice and know which you're attending once your results are finalised in the summer. Is this the same as the American system? If not I'd be grateful to anyone who can give me a rough explanation of how the system works including sports scholarships. Doesn't need to be too detailed. Just the various points of an application and a rough timeline of the process of finding out you have a place and sports scholarship. Thanks in advance!_

**Not His Type?**

**Chapter Nine**

Kurt had to admit to being a touch disappointed when Dave had stopped their intense kiss in the French class. In that moment, he had been ready and willing to go all the way. Kurt had never really been turned on before – not by another person at any rate, Blaine's fumblings had generally left him cold – but hearing Dave saying all those wonderful things, watching him move closer and closer, hearing him call him Fancy in that tender growl... Oh, Gaga, it had got him so hot. And then when he had felt Dave's own arousal pressing against his stomach it was all he could do not climax there and then. But when Dave had ended the kiss and told Kurt that, when they did take that step, he wanted it to be perfect and romantic, Kurt had been brought to his senses. He was only just discovering this new, physical dimension to love and he definitely wasn't ready yet to take it to its furthest point, and while he was no longer angry about Dave's theft of his first kiss in the locker room, he didn't particularly want his first time making love to be a hurried affair on school property as well.

So, instead, they had arranged to have a "proper" first date that coming Friday. They also agreed some ground rules. Dave still wasn't ready to come out to the school and so Kurt had agreed that they would keep the relationship a secret from their classmates and teammates until Dave was ready. This meant they would also have to keep things a secret from Kurt's dad and Carole. Kurt didn't feel he could tell them and not Finn and, if he told Finn he was pretty sure Finn would tell Rachel and it would be around the Glee club within seconds.

The only Glee members who could know were Santana and Brittany. Santana had been forced to tell Brittany Dave's secret as the blonde couldn't understand why her girlfriend would remain such good friends with her former "boyfriend," especially when that boyfriend was Karofsky. Once Brittany had understood, however, she had been amazingly supportive. Dave was in the same position her beloved Santana had been in until recently and he had her every sympathy. Despite popular belief, she could keep a secret too. Apparently, when Dave had told them that he and Kurt were finally a couple, they had cooed over him for a full half-hour. As they had only seen Kurt in school, they couldn't be as obvious, but their smiles said it all.

Dave's parents had also been told and they had agreed to keep it a secret until Dave was ready to tell. Having met Kurt many times over the summer, they were comfortable with him and seemed to approve although, from what Dave told him, they had expressed concern over what Burt Hummel's reaction might be. They understood that Kurt's father had every right and reason to dislike their son and were worried that he might end up forbidding Kurt and Dave to see each other. Paul Karofsky had intimated that if the shoe was on the other foot, that was probably what he would do. Kurt didn't think this would be a problem, but he knew that when the time came to tell his father, they would have to tread carefully.

After establishing who could and couldn't be told, Kurt had eagerly asked Dave where they would be going on their first official date. "That, Fancy," Dave had murmured softly, "is a surprise."

The rest of the week had been some kind of beautiful torture, Kurt thought. Seeing Dave in school every single day and not being able to kiss or touch him was horrendous. They managed to talk to each other between classes through Dave's role as a Bully Whip but they couldn't show how much they both lived for these brief sojourns for fear of drawing suspicion. This year they had two classes together: AP English Lit and French. In French they didn't get to have any contact at all as Dave sat with his best jock friend, Azimio (who had not been amongst the jocks to slushy Dave) and couldn't think of a good excuse not to sit with him. Kurt sat with Santana who spent a lot of time asking embarrassing questions about his love life _en français_. They had managed to sit together in English Lit without raising too much suspicion. Dave had told their teacher that the Cheerio he was placed next to had sexually harassed him at a party and he didn't feel comfortable working next to her. The only empty seat in the class was at the back next to Kurt and so Ms. Rodgers had told him to move there if he was going to insist on being scared of little girly cheerleaders.

The thrill of brushing each others' legs beneath the desk, of being able to touch hands when no one was looking was a source of constant excitement. They were studying Jane Austen this year and all that talk of hidden desires, of forbidden love working against the odds, of secret romances made Kurt go all gooey inside – especially when the object of his own secret romance was sitting so close he could feel the heat radiating off him. It was wonderful and torturous at the same time.

Glee Club was the worst. Having to spend all that time together, surrounded by the people he cared most about in the world and unable to act as anything more than acquaintances wrenched Kurt's heart in two. After that first Glee as a secret couple, Kurt had been so distressed, so eager for contact that he had followed Dave to the deserted locker room after practice, where the jock was going to collect his gym things, and indulged in a particularly steamy make out session that resulted in Dave having to stay behind to take a cold shower. The memory of it made Kurt smirk.

The fact that they couldn't show their feelings in public, though, was encouraging them to be creative. Kurt had never been so glad of his unlimited text plan. The two boys sent so many flirty texts to each other in a day it was borderline obsessive, Kurt reflected. They might have decided to wait before going further physically but that didn't stop their texts descending into the realms of the suggestive.

_Just saw you on the track. Guessing you're in the locker room now... Maybe in the showers...? K. x_

_Just finished in showers. Can't txt right now. Towel might slip. D. x_

_That would be a tragedy. K. x_

_It would. Ur not round to c it. D. x_

_It's OK. I have a pretty vivid imagination. K. x_

_Good. I don't have 2 tell u what we'd be doing if u were here then... D. x_

_Indeed. I know perfectly well I'd be disinfecting that disgusting locker room! ;) K. x_

_Tease. D. x_

_You love it... K. x_

_It's true. D. x_

More romantic were the notes. The morning after the French room, Kurt had found a note slipped into his locker.

_Today's going to be hell for both of us but it's totally worth it because you're the most amazing person I've ever met, Fancy. One day I'll be able to hold your hand walking to class and kiss you by your locker. I'll try not to make you wait too long. Hamhock. x_

Kurt had quickly written his own note, shoving it into Dave's locker.

_You could make me wait forever and I'd keep on waiting. You're the only one I ever want to wait for, Hamhock. You're perfect. Fancy. x_

After that, the notes had become a daily occurrence. Some days they were long, heartfelt messages, other days just quick notes of support. Kurt cherished them all. He loved that the monikers they'd once given to each other in anger and hatred had become pet names, codenames for all of the things they couldn't declare in public.

Possibly more than the texts and notes, Kurt treasured all of the knowing glances, the blush that crept across Dave's face if he smiled at him in the corridors, the way Dave would try to hold doors open for him, the way they would always try to park next to each other in the school parking lot so they could see each other first and last thing each day. All of these little things made Kurt feel more special and more in love than any amount of hand-holding, letterman wearing and public kissing next to lockers ever could.

When seven o'clock on Friday evening finally arrived, Kurt showed up at Dave's house ready for their first proper date. The jock had insisted on it being a surprise and so Kurt still had no idea what he had planned. All Kurt knew was that they weren't going to dinner as Dave had told him to make sure he'd eaten beforehand. Mr. Karofsky answered the door and, after a bit of small-talk, made a joke about not knowing if he was supposed to give "the talk" to Kurt or Dave. Then Dave appeared, taking Kurt's breath away. He was wearing smart jeans with shoes (as opposed to his usual sneakers), a pink and white striped shirt and a smart dark grey blazer. He looked so effortlessly handsome it almost brought tears to Kurt's eyes. They had said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky before heading out.

"Nope, I'm driving. You don't know where we're going," pointed out Dave as Kurt headed towards his Escalade. "You can leave your car here. I'll drive us back here later and you can drive home."

They had climbed into Dave's truck and the jock had leaned over to kiss Kurt before setting off. "You look beautiful, Fancy."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Hamhock." Kurt smirked, wondering at his own restraint in not jumping on his gorgeous boyfriend. They drove out of Lima and Kurt realised they were heading toward Dayton. The drive took them about an hour and all the way they chatted about what a week it had been, how hard it was not to just out themselves in front of everyone, how much they'd both been looking forward to that night.

It didn't take long before Dave was parking the truck in a space outside Dayton's fabulous art deco cinema. "Surprise, Fancy," the jock grinned as they got out the truck. The marquee above the cinema's entrance read:

_The Wizard of Oz  
>Brand New Digital Restoration!<br>Friday 8:30pm  
>SOLD OUT!<em>

Kurt looked in amazement at his date who was holding up two tickets. "I know I said I wouldn't watch it," Dave said, reading the look on Kurt's face, "but I know it means a lot to you and I thought you'd liked to see it on the big screen."

Kurt didn't need any further encouragement. He had the best boyfriend ever. He flung himself into Dave's arms and kissed him with such ferocity that he was a bit afraid he would hurt him. He pulled back and grinned. "I love you, Hamhock."

The countertenor felt it was worth saying just to see the look on Dave's face. The handsome countenance was split into a huge grin as he gathered Kurt to him again. "I love you too, Fancy." Dave placed a kiss on Kurt's nose before pulling him toward the cinema, "We've got a couple of minutes before it starts. I'll get some popcorn and drinks and we can try to get seats at the back."

ooo

They had sat on the back row. Dave wasn't perhaps as excited by the film as Kurt was, but the smaller boy didn't seem to mind occasionally breaking concentration to indulge in a sly bit of making out during the quieter moments. All in all, Dave didn't think the film was that bad, it just wasn't his cup of tea. But seeing how happy it made Kurt more than made up for having to sit through an hour-and-forty-minutes of Technicolor madness. He smiled fondly at the boy who was mouthing along to "The Merry Old Land of Oz." He didn't think he would ever tire of seeing that face lit up like that.

They both had curfews of one o' clock on non-school nights and so had quite a lot of time to themselves once the film had finished. Dave suggested a diner he knew on the road between Dayton and Lima. As Dave drove, Kurt chattered happily about the film and how amazed and pleased he was that Dave had got them tickets. Arriving at the diner just after ten, the boys ordered coffee and slices of carrot cake. As Dave ate his he pulled a face.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing. Cake's just really dry."

"Like you could do any better..." Kurt teased, running his foot up the inside of Dave's leg.

"Actually," said Dave, proudly, "I could." Kurt was looking at him questioningly so Dave explained. "My gran was an awesome baker. She could make the most amazing cakes you've ever seen. So when I was growing up she used to teach me and now I make really good cakes. I find it really therapeutic or something. Whenever I'm angry it calms me down and, well, I've been so angry over the last few years I got a lot of practice so now, whenever there's a family birthday always get asked to make the cake. And no one's died yet so they can't be all bad."

Kurt was smiling at him fondly. "Another thing I never knew about you."

"It's something I'd like to do for a living." Dave revealed shyly, "Open a sort of designer cake shop somewhere like New York. Make custom cakes for special occasions and that sort of thing. That's why I want to do a business program at college. Then I can do my catering qualifications and set up shop."

Dave had never told anyone this before. He had always been scared people would tell him it was a completely girly dream, or totally unachievable. But Kurt just smiled at him, nodding encouragingly and telling him it was a brilliant idea. For the first time, Dave felt he might really be able to do this. "My favourite cake is lemon drizzle, incidentally," the countertenor beamed.

"Noted." Dave smiled back. He looked at his watch, it was a little after eleven. If they left now they could have some time alone before they had to be back at their respective homes.

Kurt seemed to read his mind. "You know, this is my first proper date with someone I've actually cared about. I've never 'parked' before..."

Within minutes they were driving back towards Lima. When they reached the town they headed towards one of the town's many parks. Dave wanted this so badly but he didn't want them to be seen. He imagined nothing could spoil a first date quite like being accidentally outed. Pulling into an empty parking lot, he found a space in the furthest corner he could, hidden from view by the shade of the trees.

He undid his seatbelt as Kurt did the same, turning to look at each other, faces flushed with anticipation, breathing already slightly ragged. Dave moved first, dragging Kurt onto his lap so that the boy was straddling him. The jock rested on hand on Kurt's waist as he slid another into the countertenor's hair, pulling his face to his, their lips meeting in a soft, slow, cautious kiss. Dave felt that familiar electricity buzzing through his body as their lips touched and he felt it surge as Kurt's hands came to rest on his chest, a finger gently and unknowingly brushing the fabric above his nipple. He moaned into Kurt's mouth, licking at his lips until he was granted access. The kiss became more frenzied as their tongues intertwined, probing each other's mouths, tasting each other as their hands explored. Dave kept one hand planted in Kurt's hair while his other hand pressed against his chest, feeling the boy's dancer's muscles underneath the expensive fabric of his sweater. He could feel Kurt's hands running along his chest, his shoulders and along the tops of his muscular arms. There seemed to be an unspoken rule that they would stick to above-the-waist only as Kurt straddled him, staying on his knees so that they would not accidently achieve the friction they both wanted but were not ready for. That didn't stop the kiss getting extremely hot, however. Dave pulled down the neck of Kurt's sweater over his shoulder, kissing his way down the flawless neck to that beautiful collarbone, kissing and licking his way along the shoulder before stopping to gently suck the skin, salving it with his tongue.

Kurt let out little gasps of pleasure, "Oh, Gaga! Dave, where did you learn to do that? Oh, you're amazing! Don't stop... Please..."

Dave pulled back to admire his handiwork. A small but perfectly formed lovebite glowed red against the porcelain skin. "God, you don't know how long I've dreamed of doing that, Fancy," he sighed, feeling Kurt's lips against that sensitive space between his neck and collarbone. Kurt nibbled his way down to the V of his collar, opening a couple of buttons and placing delicate kisses against the exposed flesh of his chest. Dave growled as he felt Kurt's tongue snake out, licking the skin and making it tingle, his fingers raking up and down Dave's sides. His hips instinctively jerked upwards, catching Kurt off-guard as they both felt the friction they had been trying to avoid. Dave moaned, all thoughts of romance gone, but Kurt was peeling himself away from the jock and scooting back into the passenger seat.

They both grinned sheepishly at each other. "I guess," said Kurt, "that if the French class is out, the front seat of your truck is not the right place either."

"Back seat?" Dave enquired weakly and both boys fell about laughing. "God, Kurt, you just do something to me. It's, like, I want everything to be right and when we're ready but then you kiss me or touch me and I can hardly control myself."

"It's the same for me." Kurt put his hand on Dave's, gently stroking the skin with his fingertips. "We're seventeen and boys, it's normal. We just need to remember to stop. Because I want my first time to be with you, but I want it to be special and to mean something. So it needs to be when we're ready and in a slightly more romantic setting than your truck."

Dave nodded his agreement. "Just, y'know, try to stop being so damn sexy. It might help."

Kurt put on a mock-serious face. "I will endeavour to be less irresistible, just for you, Hamhock. You need to do the same, of course."

"I don't think that's a problem." Dave mumbled, thinking that there was no way Kurt could find him irresistible.

Kurt leaned across and kissed him gently. "You're the best looking man I've ever seen and I'm counting Brad Pitt in that. When I'm not near you, I'm working out how to be near you. I've never had this much trouble resisting anyone. So don't you go believing I'm the only beautiful one in this relationship." Kurt was practically preening.

"C'mon, we better get going if we're going to make curfew. Assuming you can get out of the truck with a head that big, of course." Dave was back to joking, but after what Kurt had just said, he felt that if he were to drop dead right now, he'd die happy.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Oh my! I am so sorry for the massive three-month break! I've been working on my PhD and had a massive chunk of work to finish and it just kind of got away from me! I'm still pretty busy so I'm not sure how regular updates are going to be but I'll try not to have a ridiculously long break again._

_Thanks once again to all my reviewers, especially stl29tide for the insight into the US college applications system. Not 100% sure how I'm going to work this into the story yet but it's useful information to have since it college will rear its head at some point._

_Also, I know Sam isn't returning for Senior Year but I've already mentioned him a couple of times and I didn't want to have to write him out. So Sam's still here and he's dating Mercedes._

**Not His Type?**

**Chapter Ten**

It had been two weeks since their first date and they were now into October. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and Kurt was lounging on his bed thinking about how blissfully happy he was. Dave had gone fishing with his dad, uncle and cousin. Apparently it was some kind of ritual for the Karofsky men and Kurt idly wondered if one day Dave would be able to go fishing with _his _dad.

The subject of telling Burt about their relationship had come up the previous weekend. Kurt had gone round to Dave's to find his boyfriend (Gaga, he _still _loved using that word!) baking. "It's my little cousin Emily's birthday tomorrow," Dave had explained. "I'm making the cupcakes for her party and I'm just on to the frosting if you want to help?"

Kurt firmly believed that he was a genius with anything creative so decorating some cakes would be a piece of, well, cake. He readily agreed to help and followed Dave into the kitchen where thirty vanilla cupcakes sat waiting. Dave handed Kurt a frosting pipe and a bowl full of bright pink, glittery frosting. Kurt watched Dave do the first one and instantly regretted his decision to help. Dave not only was quick, but his cake looked like it had been bought from a shop. "Wow! No wonder you want to do this for a living!" Dave had looked incredibly smug at this, but Kurt didn't mind. How can you be infuriated by someone who has pink icing on the end of their nose?

Forty-five minutes later and Dave had finished twenty-seven cakes, Kurt three. Dave's looked like they could be sold at the Lima Bean, Kurt's looked like they had been made by a pre-schooler. Kurt had tried to look nonchalant, like he didn't mind finding something he wasn't any good at but Dave could read him like a book. "It's good that there's something you suck at, Fancy," he had said between tears of laughter. "It's character building." Kurt had given his boyfriend his best death glare but that just made Dave laugh harder.

"What?" Kurt grumbled.

"Well, babe, you'd be a lot more scary if you didn't have frosting in your hair. And on your cheek. And your forehead. Oh, and how did you get it on your ear?"

Kurt started laughing, he couldn't help it. OK, so he sucked at making pretty cakes. But he was, apparently, good at making himself pretty. Dave kissed him gently and then proceeded to scoop the frosting off his boyfriend's face. "Can I use your shower?" Kurt had asked.

"Sure. Um, why?"

"Well, I can't go home with pink frosting in my hair. My dad'll want to know what I've been up to. He thinks I'm at the mall with Mercedes and Tina."

An odd expression crossed Dave's face for a moment before he said, "No problem. Follow me. I'll get you some clean towels."

Kurt had showered, re-dressed and left the bathroom to find Dave sitting on his bed, deep in contemplation. "I've been thinking," the bigger boy murmured. "It's not fair of me to make you lie to your dad. And the longer we leave it, the worse it'll be. He already doesn't like me. Hates me probably. You lying to him isn't going to help matters."

Kurt gaped at Dave, not sure if he was saying what he thought he was saying.

"I'm not saying we should tell him _now_. But soon. Maybe after our first game?"

Kurt smiled as he remembered hugging Dave, kissing him until they could hardly breathe. This would be a massive step for Dave, followed only by telling his friends at school. The Titan's first game was that coming Thursday against Dalton Academy. Apparently Dalton's team were pretty poor but Coach Bieste didn't want her boys slacking. She'd had them training extra hard and between football, hockey and glee, Kurt was surprised Dave had time to do anything else, let along homework and college applications. Kurt was really beginning to see what Paul Karofsky had meant about Dave being a straight-A student. He was one of the hardest working people Kurt had ever met and now he was adding coming out to Kurt's dad into his already hectic life.

Kurt was brought out of his reverie by the sound of the doorbell and he scrambled up from his bed and headed upstairs. His dad and Carole were out and he knew full well that Finn would not be able to hear anything over the sound of his Xbox. Opening the front door, Kurt was stopped in his tracks when he saw who was there. Oh, well, he thought. At least I look fabulous.

"Blaine?" The Warbler looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days but Kurt found he didn't even care what was wrong. He went to shut the door in his ex's face, but Blaine stuck out his arm, stopping him.

"Kurt, wait. Please." Kurt stood there, unsure what to do. He didn't really want to give Blaine the time of day but, at the same time, he had to admit to being a little curious as to why his ex-boyfriend was standing at his door. He nodded to Blaine to continue, but didn't move from the door. "Kurt, I am _so _sorry for what I did to you. You're worth a million of Wes. I've left him... I never should have been with him in the first place. It's you I love. Please take me back?"

Kurt wasn't sure whether to be angry or laugh. Did Blaine really think he could win him back? "No, Blaine. That day we broke up, I meant what I said. I was coming round to break up with you anyway. I wanted out long before I discovered you and Wes. Goodbye." Kurt went to shut the door a second time but Blaine stopped him again.

"No! You can't leave me too! We were perfect together. I screwed up, I know I did, but now Wes has left-"

"Wes left? But you just said you left him..." Blaine just stood there, mouth slightly open as if he knew he'd been caught out. "Oh, I see." Kurt was furious now. "Wes got as tired of your pathetic antics as I did and _he _left _you_. So you, desperate for someone to fawn over you, come round here pretending you've seen the error of your ways and try to win me back by lying to me. Am I wrong?" Blaine's face told Kurt that he was, in fact, the complete opposite of wrong. "Well, you know what, Blaine Anderson? Even if I was stupid enough to still care about you, I wouldn't take you back because I'm with someone else." Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Eyebrows.

Those words seemed to snap Blaine out of his comatose state. "Now who's lying, Kurt?"

"I'm not lying." Whoops. Kurt hadn't meant to mention that he had a boyfriend to Blaine, but the Warbler had got him so mad. Oh, well, at least he wouldn't have to reveal Dave's identity.

"Don't make me laugh," Blaine sneered. "Where would _you _meet another gay guy in _this _hole? Unless... Unless... No!" Realisation seemed to dawn on Blaine's face. "No... Karofsky?" Kurt wanted to deny it, to protect Dave but he knew that his face was turning a delicate shade of beetroot, giving him away. "Seriously? Karofsky? Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, I thought you had better taste than that. Or where you just so desperate for a boyfriend that you went rummaging around in the closet?"

"It's not like that. He's twice the man you are."

"Oh, I'd say three times the man from the size of him. The big, fat oaf. You'll regret choosing him over me, you know." Blaine looked seriously angry. Kurt wondered if anyone had ever denied him anything before in his life.

"I'd like you to leave now, Blaine." Kurt tried to shut the door but, once again, Blaine stopped him.

"No. I'm not leaving until I make you realise what a big mistake you're making."

"The only mistake I've made is wasting any time on you." Kurt was fighting back the tears and he didn't think he could hold them off much longer. "You're a liar and a cheat and the only regret I have is that I didn't see it sooner. Dave is honest and kind and he loves me and-"

And suddenly Finn was there, moving Kurt to one side and barging Blaine backwards out of the door. "What my brother and his boyfriend get up to is no one's business but their own. And it's especially not yours. I never want to see your face around here again. Understand?" Finn was a lot bigger than Blaine and this did not escape Blaine's attention. The Warbler ran for his car and sped off up the street without another word.

Kurt, on the other hand, was shell shocked. Finn had heard. Oh, Gaga, he'd heard. He _knew_. And it was all Kurt's fault. It-

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn was smiling. Well, that was a good sign, at least.

Kurt walked back into the house and sat down on the sofa next to his step-brother. "So, is it true what Blaine said? You and Karofsky are...?" Kurt could see Finn was trying to be as comfortable as he could with all this.

"A couple? Yes, it's true." Kurt didn't see any way round it. He couldn't lie when so much had been exposed, but he hated himself for parading Dave's secret in front of Finn.

Finn looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suspected he was, y'know, gay. He was always accusing everyone else but he never had a girlfriend. Then he started dating Santana... But she turned out to be a lesbian. So he _is _gay, then? Hey, is that why he bullied you?"

Kurt had been wondering how long it would take for that to come up. "Yes. He was scared and he was lashing out. I'm not excusing what he did, and he wouldn't either. But I've forgiven him. And we've been a couple now for about three weeks."

"Who knows?"

"His parents, Santana, Brittany, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes at this last name. "Oh, and you." Tears began to fill Kurt's eyes again. "Please don't tell anyone, Finn. Please. Not Dad, not Rachel, no one. Please. He's not ready to tell anyone in school. And we were going to talk to Dad after the game on Thursday. Please, Finn."

"A year ago I'd have been warning you away from him. But I've seen how much he's changed. Hell, we've all seen how much he's changed. He's a good guy and you deserve to be happy. So, no, I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Rachel?"

Finn laughed. "_Especially _not Rachel." For a second Finn looked scared. "But don't tell her I said that."

Kurt couldn't help himself. He leapt at his step-brother and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Finn. And thank you for getting rid of Blaine."

"No problem. Never liked him anyway."

Kurt smiled. "I need to tell Dave what happened and that you know."

"Tell him if he ever hurts you I'll kick his ass."

Kurt grinned and went back to his room to call Dave. Seriously, in an ass-kicking contest he was pretty sure Dave would win, but he appreciated Finn's sentiment nonetheless.

ooo

Dave had been worried when Kurt told him that Finn knew, but it was now Thursday and Hudson had been as good as his word. He had told no one and had even come to Dave after football practice to say that he had his back. Apparently, he had even been buttering up Kurt's dad, talking to Kurt in front of him about how improved Dave was, how he was such a great guy these days. No, Dave wasn't worried about Hudson, he was more concerned with what had happened between Blaine and Kurt. From what Kurt had told him, Blaine had been really angry. Dave had always had Hair Gel pegged as something of a spoilt brat. A little prince who got whatever he asked for as soon as he asked for it. His reaction to Kurt's rejection confirmed that for Dave but it also scared him. People like that could be dangerous when they didn't get what they wanted. He was painfully aware that they were playing Dalton Academy later that evening and he was worried about what might happen.

He was in glee now, listening to Berry sing some showtune he didn't recognise. He knew he looked worried but Hudson, Puck, Mike, Artie and Sam all looked apprehensive as well, so hopefully people would just think he was worrying about the game. He caught Kurt's eye and saw instantly that he didn't have him fooled. Kurt knew exactly what he was panicked about. Dave smiled at him and the other boy flushed and looked away.

Oh, well, thought Dave, at least this is taking my mind off telling Kurt's dad...

ooo

Dave knew something was up as soon as he walked out on to the pitch. The Dalton team were all following him with their eyes. The floodlights meant he couldn't seek out Kurt's face in the stands, but he knew he was there. He wondered if he could see Dalton's odd behaviour. As the two teams faced each other, the Dalton boys all started making limp wrist motions. Dave felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

They _knew_.

"They callin' us all fags?" Azimio spluttered.

Dave just stood there, catching Hudson's eye. Hudson knew what was going on but he clearly didn't know what to do. Dave felt his legs begin to shake. He thought he knew what was coming next but even he couldn't predict the full extent of Blaine's malice.

Banners were being held up by Dalton's supporters.

THE HOMOPHOBE'S A HOMO

KAROFSKY 4 HUMMEL

QUEER-OFSKY

MCKINLEY'S PROM KING'S A QUEEN

KAROFSKY LIKES IT IN THE TIGHT END

The Dalton team were now chanting, "Kurt and David, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G," and Dave felt the world start to spin around him and he felt like he was going to puke. He wanted to come out, he really did, but not like this. Not like this. Any way but this.

"Ignore them, D, they're just trying to psyche you out." Azimio's voice seemed to come from a long way away. "I mean, it's not true is it?" Dave didn't answer, he just stared at his friend. "D? Is it? Is... Oh, God, it _is _true? You a homo?"

David remained silent. If he didn't open his mouth then he wouldn't puke. Simple. But suddenly he felt a rush of bodies around him. He heard the thump of fists on flesh. And he heard a voice he recognised shrieking, "You bastard!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry. I have lots of excuses and I never intended to leave the story for as long as I did but then my computer broke, I lost my draft of Chapter Eleven, then I got into a Sherlock fanfic I've been writing, then I became appalled at the way Glee just ignored Dave toward the end and I lost my mojo. But hopefully this chapter will make some amends. Forgive me?**_

_**I'm no longer sure where I was taking this story, but I want to finish it and not leave it hanging so this chapter is kind of a final chapter plus epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story and I'm sorry that I left it so long to finish it.**_

_**Note, the rating has now moved up to M. There's a reason for this so if you don't like Kurtofsky smut, don't read.**_

**Not His Type?**

**Chapter Eleven**

ooo

FIVE YEARS LATER

ooo

It had been the weirdest, best half-decade of Dave's life, but it had all started on that awful October night in Lima, Ohio.

At the abandoned football game that Dave now referred to as 'the outing' Azimio had stared aghast for a moment as the truth of his best friend's situation sunk in.

'You ever check me out in the showers?'

Dave had clenched his fists at his sides and stared fixedly ahead. 'Don't get me wrong, Z, but you're not exactly my type.'

'Fair enough.' With that, Azimio had joined Finn, Puck, Evans, Chang and Artie in pummelling the Dalton team while Coach Beiste attempted to break it up and Coach Sylvester led Dave safely back to the locker rooms where his parents were waiting alongside a stunned Burt Hummel and a pale, shocked Kurt.

While Paul and Martha had fussed over their son, Dave had murmured to his boyfriend, 'Was that you I heard shouting?'

'I broke his nose.' Kurt said weakly, tears brimming in his eyes. Dave looked at him questioningly.

'He means Blaine's.' Mr Hummel had piped up. 'The little shit was holding one of those banners so Kurt ran over to him and punched him square in the face. Blood everywhere.' Dave hadn't been sure, but he thought Mr Hummel looked strangely proud.

'We should get David home.' That was his dad, clearly not sure whether to be more worried about what had just happened or what _might _happen if they stayed in the same room as Kurt's father for much longer. 'We'll be keeping him off school tomorrow so you can come see him after, Kurt.'

Kurt had nodded, reaching out to touch David's arm and smiling weakly when Mr Hummel spoke again. 'I wonder if you wouldn't mind me coming to speak to you tomorrow morning, David?'

Dave had blanched. This surely had to be worse than being outed in front of practically the whole town. But instead he said, 'No, sir, I wouldn't mind at all.'

The next morning Dave had sat alone in his house, his parents both at work. He was exhausted. He'd practically had no sleep as his phone had buzzed incessantly through the night. After a lengthy conversation with Kurt, he'd received text after text after text. Most, thankfully, were messages of support from the Glee club and some of his other friends. Some were hurtful, spiteful messages from people he'd never really liked anyway but, oddly, he found they didn't bother him. What could they say that he hadn't already thought about himself? He was over that and he was with Kurt and he was happy. He didn't have to sneak around anymore either and while he'd have never wanted to come out in the way that he did in a million years, it was done now. He had no secrets from anyone.

The doorbell rang, rousing him from his contemplation. He knew it'd be Mr Hummel and he was scared witless. But best to get it over with. Dave answered the door.

'David.' The mechanic nodded in greeting, extending his hand to the jock.

'Mr Hummel.' Dave took the hand in a firm grip and shook it, maintaining eye contact. He was going to impress this man if it was the last thing he did. He let Kurt's dad in.

They had talked for ages. Mr Hummel wanted to know why Dave had bullied Kurt and Dave had answered truthfully. He wanted to know if Dave was now comfortable with his sexuality and Dave again answered truthfully, stressing how much Kurt had helped him. Lastly, Mr Hummel had wanted to know what Dave's intentions were with his son. Again, Dave answered truthfully.

'I want to make him happy, sir.'

And Mr Hummel had smiled and nodded and had told Dave he would be expected at the Hummel-Hudson residence for dinner on Sunday and that his name was Burt, not 'sir'.

Better yet had been that afternoon at twelve-thirty when Dave had got up to answer the door again and Kurt had pushed him back into the hall, lips pushed up against his own in a hot, passionate kiss. Dave had fallen back onto the floor with a crash, Kurt on top of him, straddling him. Dave had just about enough awareness to kick the front door shut and hear Kurt murmur something about cutting class before sensation overwhelmed him.

Kurt's lips were moving hungrily over his own as their tongues battled for dominance, his hands were running over Dave's chest, applying pressure in just the right places over his nipples, causing him to moan loudly and buck his hips upwards, brushing his startlingly hard arousal against Kurt's own. He heard Kurt let out a long, low groan before climbing off Dave and making his way up the stairs, merely saying, 'Bedroom. Now.'

Dave had practically ran after Kurt, who was sitting on Dave's bed looking more alluring than should be legal. 'Kurt, are you sure?'

'I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. I love you. I want you. I want every part of you. The way you've dealt with what happened last night… You're amazing, David. And I can say it until I'm blue in the face but I want to express it. Physically. I want you to make love to me.'

Dave didn't need telling twice. He straddled Kurt, pushing the smaller boy back until he was lying down, and just looked at him. Kurt was beautiful normally but, right now, he was clearly aroused, dishevelled and positively wanton… And he was the sexiest thing Dave had ever laid eyes on.

'I love you too, Fancy.'

And then he had kissed Kurt, slowly and sensually and deeply, probing his mouth with his tongue and running his hands along the slender boy's toned torso, pinching his nipples gently through his thin sweater. Kurt moaned softly beneath him, his own hands rising to divest Dave of his t-shirt, before going to explore the jock's solid chest, hands roaming down over his stomach, following the treasure trail of hair to the elastic waist of his sweats. Dave, meanwhile, was engaged in trying to remove Kurt's high-fashion but very tight attire. Eventually succeeding with the top he fumbled over the fly of Kurt's skin-tight jeans. Kurt just smirked and slowly teasingly removed them himself along with his underwear before returning his hands to the waist of Dave's sweats. 'Too many clothes,' he smiled. Dave let Kurt slide down his sweats and boxers, freeing his erection and the two teens spent a moment just taking in the sight of each other.

Dave knew he had an impressive manhood. It was long and thick and was well in proportion with the rest of him. Right now it stood to attention, red and leaking precum. Kurt, Dave was pleased to note, licked his lips unconsciously as he looked at it. Kurt, meanwhile was not as thick but was still long, perfectly in proportion with his lean, muscular frame. 'You're gorgeous, Kurt.' Dave breathed.

'You're not too bad yourself, Karofsky…' Kurt gazed wantonly.

Dave leaned down and kissed Kurt again, this time with more urgency as they rolled their hips into each other, enjoying that delicious friction that they had been refusing themselves. Dave let himself slide down Kurt's body, kissing his jawline, his neck, his collarbone, his nipples, his belly button, before slipping down to his thighs, gently kissing the sensitive skin there, probing it with his tongue, delighting in the sight of Kurt bucking his hips into the air in a vain attempt to achieve more friction. Dave teased him for a little longer before tongue and licking Kurt from the base of his cock to its beautiful leaking head, revelling in the sound of Kurt moaning his name. He took Kurt's cock into his mouth and began bobbing his head like he's seen done online, sucking gently, taking Kurt in as deeply as he could, memorising the taste, the smell, the noises Kurt made, everything until after hours, or maybe just minutes he felt Kurt tugging at his hair, pulling him away.

'I want to last…' was all Kurt said before pushing Dave onto his back and eyeing the jock's dick like it was a lollipop. As Kurt went down on him, Dave groaned a string of profanities. If there was any doubt left in his mind, then this cleared it up. He was _definitely _gay. This was so much better than anything he had ever felt. The hot, wet sensation of Kurt's mouth on his cock was all-consuming it was so erotic and, oh God, Kurt was looking up at him, staring straight in his eyes and, yes, Kurt was palming his own cock while he sucked Dave off. 'Oh, God, Kurt, you have to stop.'

Kurt pulled away with a lewd pop and licked his lips seductively. 'I want you to make love to me, David. I want you inside me.'

'You have to stop saying things like that, Kurt, or I won't last.' Dave moaned. Christ, whoever said Kurt wasn't sexy needed their head checking. He opened his bedside draw where he kept a small bottle of lube. 'I don't have any condoms.'

'We're both virgins. Neither of us can get pregnant. I think we'll be fine.' Kurt lay back on the bed, spread his legs and lazily stroked his own cock. Dave had been wrong. _This _was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

'God, I love you.' Dave groaned as he slicked up his fingers with lube. He'd watched enough porn to know what to do and he silently thanked the internet as he pressed a slick finger against Kurt's entrance and pushed in letting his lover adjust before he began moving in and out, crooking his finger to find that spot that would make Kurt see stars and when Kurt arched his back and screamed Dave's name, he knew he'd found it. Gently, not wanting to hurt Kurt, he pushed in a second finger, scissoring to stretch Kurt, preparing him. Beneath him, Kurt writhed, panting and moaning, raking his perfectly manicured fingernails down up and down Dave's forearm. A third finger went in, filling Kurt and causing him to cry expletives that Dave didn't realise he knew.

After a couple of minutes, Kurt breathed, 'I'm ready,' and Dave slowly withdrew his fingers, and spread more lube on his throbbing cock, before pulling Kurt's legs over his shoulders and lining himself up.

'Let me know if it's too much. I don't want to hurt you.'

'I don't think you ever could.'

Dave pushed in, moaning loudly as the hot tightness, enveloped his erection. Kurt, meanwhile, looked torn between pleasure and pain and Dave stilled, waiting for the boy to adjust, to give him permission. After what seemed at once to be forever and no time at all, Kurt looked Dave right in the eye.

'Move.'

That was all the permission Dave needed, he slowly began to move, thrusting in and out deeply and thoroughly. He was in no rush, he wanted to make love to Kurt, not fuck him. He angled himself so that he hit Kurt's prostate with each thrust, making his lover arch his back and moan loudly. 'Faster. Please, David.' Dave began to pick up speed, thrusting faster and more forcefully, enjoying the sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with moans and breathless panting. He knew he'd come soon if he kept this up so he wrapped a hand around Kurt's length and began pumping him to the rhythm of his thrusts.

'David! I'm gonna… Oh…' Kurt came all over Dave's hand and his own stomach, moaning the jock's name. Dave wasn't far behind. The sight of Kurt thoroughly undone was about all he could take. He came with Kurt's name on his lips before collapsing on top of him, kissing him leisurely, professing his love and hearing it returned.

That, of course, had been five years ago and the two had made love so many times since. They knew everything about each other in every sense. They complemented each other perfectly, both emotionally and physically, and Dave couldn't imagine himself with anyone else ever. Which was why, one chilly October evening as the two lay entwined on the sofa of their pokey New York apartment after making love in celebration of Kurt getting his first ever Broadway role and Dave getting a job in a posh, uptown cake shop while he completed his catering qualifications, Dave pulled a small box from his discarded jeans pocket, and presented Kurt with a simple yet elegant gold band which Kurt gleefully accepted.

And as they made love for a second time that evening, Dave wondered, not for the first time, what he had done to deserve to become this amazing man's type.

_**A/N: It's definitely not the best ending I could come up with, but it's hopefully better than no ending at all… Thank you for all sticking with me and for you kind reviews. Sorry to have let you all down for so long. I'll try to be better at being a writer in future…**_


End file.
